Decisions, Decisions
by Hawkllama
Summary: Maka Albarn is the new girl at DWMA highschool. At the school there is Kid who is VERREH handsome. He is a model student, popular, good-looking, the works. But there is also Soul Evans, who appeals to Maka's not-so-goody-two-shoes side. Which boy will Maka choose? and will the two boys continue their friendship, or will it end because of the girl whose entered their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first try at a fanfic on this site. i like to create stories, but some how i never seem to finish them...XD anywho wish meh luck!**

Maka's POV

As i approached my new school, I remembered a conversation from earlier that week...

"_Maka-chan you'll keep in touch right?" Linsey asked. Linsey was my only friend at Washington high. It was odd that i even had a friend. Linsey and me were so different but we clicked. Linsey liked partying, i liked studying. She was kinda a slut, i wasn't. she had VERY large boobs that made men drool, while i had barely anything. She could've been a popular girl, except she called all of them to their faces"Shallow-hearted sluttas!" and they never got along after that. __Even though we were completely different we still were best friends. I'd give her school work help, and she'd help me with guys. It was a perfect...until i had to leave._

_I sighed sadly, then nodded mutely. if i tried to speak, i knew i'd cry. Linsey sighed too, then pushed me out of our dorm door. She waved at me as i walked away and called out,"Have fun at the DWMA!"_

I breathed deeply, and hoisted my backpack further up my shoulder. I quicken my pace towards the double doors that led into the large school. Just as i entered the building i heard a loud voice greet me.

"YAHOO! IT IS I YOUR GOD! BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED PEASANTS! BOW DOWN TO ME!"I turned around and saw a flash of blue hair before i was put in a headlock.

"Maka...CHOP!" I yelled, then hit the person on the head with a large blue encyclopedia.

"owww..."The voice trailed off. I moved away from the culprit and saw a passed out boy. Suddenly a tall black haired girl ran up to the boy. She knelt down by Black Star and sighed.

"Oh Black Star why?" The girl said. I stood awkwardly, and silently by the two. I sneezed randomly, and the girl looked up at me."Oh hello. You must be the new kid. Your name's Maka right?"She said as she rose to her feet. The girl brushed off some dust from her long dress and held out her hand."My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa . The passed out guy is Black Star."

I took her hand, and shook it."My name's Maka. Maka Albarn." Tsubaki smiled then said,"Nice meeting you Maka, but Black Star and me have to get to class." I looked down to where Black Star was...He was gone.

"Where-?" I began, but was interrupted by a loud voice. "C'mon Tsubaki! Let's get to class!YAHOO! We're going to be early for once Tsubaki!" I turned around and saw Black Star standing by a door. He saw me watching him surprised, and saluted me.

"A god can do lots of things. See ya newbie!" He said as he walked through the door way, Tsubaki close behind. I rolled my eyes at the thought of Black Star. I scurried down the hallway in search of the main office where i would be processed into the school system, and receive my student ID. That objective alone took me about 10 minutes. For the next 20 minutes, I had to sit in a chair waiting for my ID to be processed. I would have an interview with the principal later in the day since he was so busy. Again, it took me awhile to find my first class, and by that time i was sprinting around the school looking for the right room so i wouldn't be late. Being late on my first day...ugh! That would be absolutely mortifying!

"561...562...563..." i mumbled to myself"...564...565...566!" I yelped and dodged into the classroom right as the bell rang. I leaned against the door frame panting.

"Good Morning Miss Albarn. Thank you for joining us today." I jumped in surprise at the voice, and heard sniggers from some of the class. I scanned the faces of my peers, before my eyes came to rest upon my new teacher. He had a screw sticking out of the side of his head. My jaw dropped as he reached his hand up and adjusted the screw.

"Ahhhh...much better now. Now then, class this is Maka Albarn. Miss Albarn, i believe there's a seat over there." He said, while gesturing vaguely in a direction. I nodded, and walked in the general direction looking for an empty desk. The Screw-headed teacher began his lesson again, and i successfully found a seat.

Just as i sat down, i felt a tap on my shoulder. i turned around, ready to scold the student for interrupting when...i came face to face with a beautiful guy. He had black hair with three white lines stretching horizontally across his hair. His eyes were golden. They reminded me of melted butterscotch. His skin was pale, but not to pale. He had muscles, but not to where he's completely buff. I was blown away by his absolute beauty. He smiled warmly at me and said," I'm Death the Kid. But you can call me Kid. Those two are Liz and Patty Thompson." He pointed to two blonde girls who looked like they'd never done any hard task in their lives. The taller girl was painting her nails, while the shorter blonde was creating an origami giraffe. Kid sighed when neither girl said anything and he then poked the taller girl.

"Hey Liz, this is Maka. Maka, Liz. Liz, Maka." He said. Liz finally looked up and noticed me."Oh, hi! Sorry, i was distracted by this stubborn nail. I'm Liz by the way." She pulled me into a quick hug and quickly turned her attention back to the stubborn nail.

I was surprised that she accepted me so quickly. I assumed that Liz and her sister Patti(who was now breaking the neck of the giraffe and chanting,"Die, Die,Die!")were apart of the popular crowd. I assumed that of Black Star and Tsubaki as well. Though Tsubaki seemed pretty normal and nice.

"Hey did you hear me?" Kid said. "What?" I asked. He chuckled, then replied,"I was saying, the black-haired girl further over to your left is Tsubaki. The boy that's sleeping, is Black Star." He waved at Tsubaki who waved while smiling cheerfully. I waved at her grinning.

"I see you already know those two. Finally-Where's Soul?"Kid asked. Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal a white haired, crimson eyed guy. He too was well toned with muscles. He was tan and wore a smirk on his face that plainly said,'I gift you with my presence.'

"Soul Evans...thank you for joining us, for once." The Screw-headed teacher said. Soul grinned at the teacher then said,"I came Stein, not for you, but because i heard that there's a new student at DWMA." Immediately everyone turned to stare at me. I shrunk back from the stares, and slouched lower down in my desk self-consciously.

Stein frowned then said,"Either, your now in class Soul, so sit down somewhere please. Unless you'd like to volunteer to be dissected?" He asked hopefully. Soul shook his head and walked over to sit in the last chair available...which happened to be right next to me. He sat down and stared forward. Everyone copied him, and right as everyone stopped staring, he turned to me and said,"I'm Soul Evans. You?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him, then replied quietly,"Maka Albarn."

Suddenly, Black Star jumped up (I frowned thinking he was going to puke or something) and started yelling at the top of his lungs to no one and everyone,"I AM GOD!Fear-OMPH!" He keeled over holding his stomach, and everyone started looking in my direction. I cowered thinking that they were looking at me, but they were instead staring at Soul. Soul had thrown a book at Black Star hitting him in the stomach.

"Score!"He laughed, then high-fived Kid. While Soul and Kid started laughing, Black Star had crept over to the two boys and shoved them forward.

Soul and Kid's laughs turned into yelps of pain, as they tumbled downwards(**the classroom is styled like the classroom in the anime**)Black Star laughed loudly at them. Tsubaki gently banged her head on the desk, Liz painted her nails, Patty strangled, yet another origami giraffe, Soul and Kid cursed while getting to their feet, the class laughed at the huge ordeal, and me...boy i was shocked. Stein just sat dissecting, whatever he was dissecting and let this a take place. He didn't even seem to take notice at all though...I groaned inwardly. The first day I'm here, and already a fight has broken out. but at least i know some people who are...semi-friends i guess? My semi-friends seem quite insane though. I guess it's better than having no friends at all. Ugh. And it's only the first class of the day. I would spend the rest of the school year here. Well i gotta get used to it some time. Why not now?

**First chapter completed! tell meh how it sounds so far. I'm going to try to keep up with this story cause ive had it in my head for a while. and i have something VERREH epic planned. :3**


	2. Meeting Death! 2

**So! i had someone tell meh how to add a chapter! Thank you to XxShatterxX! that halped meh alot! so heres the 2nd chapter! oh and forgot to mention, this is a SoMa story.**

**Disclaimer  
Me:I dont own Soul Eater.  
Black Star: You forgot to say that in the first chapter!  
Me:Shut up...**

* * *

Maka's POV

"Maka Albarn, please report to the Death room. I repeat Maka Albarn, please report to the Death Room." A voice crackled over the intercom.

It was the last class of the day, and boy was i ready for it to be over! I had almost every single class with Soul Evans, and I found out pretty quick that i really didn't like him. Even if i still had Kid in almost all the same classes...

Soul was constantly walking into class late, he flirted with every single girl(man-whore), and he kept toying with me. Every time i raised my hand for an answer, he would imitate me poorly. He would jump up in his seat and speak in a loud high-pitched voice,'Oh oh! I know the answer! I know the answer!', then everyone would laugh, and i would have to refrain from Maka-chopping him on the head. To top it off, every class i had with him, some how he would manage to sit next to me. Every. Single. Time!

I stood up from the desk, and brushed my skirt off. "Hey Albarn, nice tits." Soul said. I grinded my teeth together and kept walking. I was this close to chopping him. If he said one more thing-

"Albarn, you really are up-tight. You need to get laid. I will personally volunteer maybe i could-"

**_"MAKAAAAAAA..."_** I began,"_**CHOP!**_ " I yelled angrily. I whacked him with the biggest book in my bag. A very large green history book.

He crumpled immediately, blood spurting from his head. The on lookers laughed raucously, until i glared at every single person in turn.

I stowed the book back in my bag and walked out of the classroom. As i walked by the teacher's desk, the blonde woman giggled and smiled at me. I smiled back.

As i walked down the hallway, the bell rang obnoxiously all around. The hallway became flooded with students who hurried to grab their stuff and leave the school. I, meanwhile, struggled to find the Death Room.

Eventually, the hallways started to become less and less filled with students. I started to become a little anxious. What if i didn't find the Death Room? Would the principal wait for me to show up? Or would he just leave and forget about me altogether?

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Kid standing there smiling.

"Hello Maka. Are you looking for the Death Room?" He asked politely, but underneath that helpful voice, I detected amusement. I scowled then looked down at my feet, and he chuckled."Yes, actually i could use some help finding the main office." I said.

"Death Room."Kid corrected."And By the way, The Death Room, it's that way." He pointed back the way i came. I groaned, and he laughed. "C'mon, I'll bring you there." He offered. I stared down at my feet as we walked in silence for a few minutes before i broke the silence.

"So why is the Main office called 'The Death Room'?" I asked. Kid smiled then replied," Probably because most of the time when someone's called there, they're never seen again. It's unusual, so students began to assume that they were killed."

I stared shocked into silence. Kid laughed at my expression. "Don't worry," He said,"It's just a habit that most students picked up over the years. Someone started calling it the Death room and it just stuck. You'll be fine."

I nodded mutely. Then asked,"What's the principal's name?"

Kid replied,"Lord Death. His last name actually IS Death. And he's a lord, so Lord Death." I frowned. Lord Death...Lord Death...why did that name sound so familiar?...Lord Death...Lord _Death!_

"Wait, are you and Lord Death related?" I asked. Kid nodded then grinned.

"Got there finally? Yes, Lord Death is actually my Father. He is also the founder of the school."Kid said proudly.

"So, do you get of on punishments for bad behavior easily?" I questioned. He looked surprised then said,"No, I've never actually gotten into trouble before."

I looked up at him finally and came face to face with his mesmerizing butterscotch eyes."Really? So i'm ms. Goody-Two-Shoes and You're Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes," I began.

"A match made in Heaven." He grinned at me as i blushed and looked away.

Finally we reached the Death Room."So, this farewell then. Bye Maka, see you tomorrow!" Kid said as he walked off, leaving me by the large black door.

I gulped worriedly and entered. The room was...what the hell? The walls were painted to look like clouds, and the floor had crosses everywhere except for a stone path up to a mirror.

"What the hell?" I mumbled. I approached the mirror, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, a large cloaked figure with a skull mask appeared in front of me."Whoa!-" I yelped surprised.

The figure bounced up to me and began to speak,"Hello! What's up? How's it going?" The figure said cheerfully. I assumed that this cloaked man was Lord Death.

"Hello Lord Death. You wanted to see me?" I asked him politely. Lord Death bounced backwards, and replied,"Yes actually, I wanted to welcome you to the DWMA. And since our school is so large, I would like to give you a guide!"

"Umm...okay, who's going to be my guide?" I asked confused. I found my way around pretty well before. Randomly, I found my self wishing that it would be Kid.

'_What? Maka Albarn what are you thinking?! You just met the guy!'_ I thought.

'_Yeah, but still...'_ My other part of me said.

"Right, well I've found a boy who kindly offered to change his schedule to fit yours exactly, so he could show you around to your classes. Funnily enough, you and him already share most of your classes." Lord Death said.

'_Please be Kid!'_ The less rational part of me screamed.

"The boy who will show you around is..." Suddenly the door opened to reveal a snow haired boy with red eyes. He was smirking evilly.

"Soul Evans." Lord Death finished. Soul grinned then walked over to stand next to me.

"This is going to be super duper fun..." He said all the while smirking evilly at me.

_'Mother of God...kill me now.'_

* * *

***gasp* Soul is Maka's guide?! Poor Maka, she's going to be in hell!...unless she falls for him! :D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! lawlz! **


	3. Remember, Papa loves you

**Hay peoples! heres chap. 3 ! i decided that i would upload a chapter a day. unless i get bored, then i might upload 2 instead.**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: I don't own soul eater. If i did, Maka and Soul would already be together!**

* * *

Soul's POV

I was going to be Maka Albarn's guide for the next week! ha, this was going to really fun! It was fun annoying her because she got flustered so easily! If say something like, sex, or fuck or any other cuss word she would immediately become a klutzy and red-faced. It was hilarious!

I walked next to Maka, and stood next to her with an evil smirk on my face."This is going to be fun." I said. Maka's eyes widened when she saw me, then she glared at me. I merely smiled innocently. At least I think i did...most of the time when i smile, it normally just turns out to be amused smile.

She huffed, then turned away from me. Lord Death looked from her to me and back."Is this arrangement A-okay?" He said then made an ok sign with his large hands.

Maka opened her mouth to speak, but i spoke first. "Yes, everything's fine sir." Maka tried to speak, but Lord Death said,"Great! Now i'm sure your both anxious to get home, so shoo shoo!" And with that Lord Death dismissed us.

* * *

I was grinning to myself. Maka and me left the building, then kept walking. Right after we left the office, Maka had gone nuclear.

'_MEANIE__! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!Why? Why the heck would you want to be my guide?! You know that i really don't like you! And-And-'Maka stuttered, then mumbled something i didn't hear. She then tried to walk ahead of me, but i caught_ _up._

"So, do you need a ride?" I asked. Maka whipped head to face me so fast, I was sure that she got whip-lash. "What?" She snapped.

"I SAID do you need a ride? Cause it looks like no one is here to pick you up." I gestured to the almost empty road, that had only my motorcycle. Maka looked left and right, then left again and sighed angrily.

"My Papa was supposed to be here...he's probably with another woman. _Again..._" Maka said, more to herself than me. She ignored me, and sat down on the curb then hugged herself. I rolled my eyes then looked at my motorcycle. A very excellent idea suddenly stuck me.

_I _looked down at the ashen blonde and poked her."Hey get up. I'm taking you to your house. It's not cool toleave a chick alone." I said as seriously as i could. Maka looked up at me. I could see that she was considering my offer...until she saw the motorcycle.

"Is that yours?" Her eyes widened in fear. I nodded, and she immediately shook her head. "No, no, no,no no! I definitely will not EVER get on that death scooter. Not now, not ever!" She said. I rolled my eyes and looked at my bike. It would be night soon and we i would have to get home before dark because it's kinda dangerous 'round my place at night. Nothing i can't handle, but still...I grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the bike.

"Hey! Let go of me!" She protested. I ignored her and literally picked her up and sat her on the back of the motorcycle. I flung my leg over the seat and turned on the engine."Isn't there a helmet?" She asked over the roar of the engine.

"No." Was all I said before I sped off. I was going over 80 in no time. I could feel Maka wrap her arms around my waist in an effort not to fall off. I chuckled, and went faster. Suddenly, i slowed to a stop.

"Which way?" I inquired. Maka pointed left and i went that way. It was like this for the next half hour or so.

Finally, we reached her home. It was a small depressing looking town house. The moment we pulled to a stop she let go of me and got of the bike shaking."Thanks for the ride." She mumbled.

"Any time,"I said,"Hey if you need me for anything, _anything_ at all, give me a call." I gave her my number then winked at her and i knew that she understood what i meant, because her face flushed a slight pink and she glared at me."No thanks, Evans. I'm good."

I grinned."See ya tomorrow Albarn." and with that i sped off into the night.

* * *

Maka's POV

" '_If you need me for anything, anything at all give me a call._' " Ugh. I got what he meant. The disgusting pervert...

I frowned as i unlocked the front door. There was no sound of any life inside. I walked in, and closed the door behind me. No one was inside, except for a cat. It was black, almost purple, furred.

"Hello little cat. Are you lost?" I asked. It licked its paw then _spoke!_

"No, at least I don't think I am. I mean this _is_ Death scythe's house right meow?" The cat said. I stumbled back in shock."You- You talked!" I stuttered.

"Well of course I can talk meow! Why couldn't I?!" The _c_at said. Suddenly, the cat changed into a scantily clad woman, dressed in a skin tight skirt and shirt. She wore a black jacket over the small shirt and had purple hair."I'm Blair. Who are you meow?"Blair asked.

"I'm Maka Albarn. Death Scythe's _daughter."_ I said putting emphasis on daughter hoping that Blair would feel guilty or something and leave.

But she didn't, she just gasped then said,"He has a _daughter_!? Awwww! Your soooo adorable meow!" She pulled me into a hug, and i started suffocating in her boobs. She smelled of alcohol and...drugs maybe?

She let go of me frowning."I almost forgot! Your daddy gave this to me to give to you. He said-"She hiccuped, then gave me a small note. It read:

_**" 'Maka, your Papa is going to be gone for a couple of days. Remember, Papa loves you.'**_** "**

That was all that was on the paper, but that was enough. Going to be gone for a few days meant that he was in prison for the next couple of weeks. As to him loving me...If he truly and honestly did love me, he wouldn't be in jail, or bringing a different woman home every night. But this was still bad news. The Land Lord was going to show up, and the only reason why the stupid man hadn't made a move on me or kicked us out was because of Papa. He could never kick us out to our faces, and he didn't dare try anything on me in case i went crying to my Papa. As if!

Blair finished reading the note over my shoulder."Aw, that's so sweet meow! Could I stay here Maka-chan meow?"She asked.

I shook my head."Why not meow?"She pouted.

"Because of the Land Lord. If he shows up and Papa isn't here..."I shuddered. Blair cringed then asked,"What about that cute boy who dropped you off meow? He gave you his number and said, 'If you need me for anything, anything at all give me a call.' So call him meow!"Blair finished excitedly.

"No. He meant call him for sex." I walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, weighing my options. I could stay here with Blair and try to fend off the Land Lord, or I could call Soul and see if he'd invite me to stay for a few weeks. It was a long shot but...

Blair scoffed then said,"If that boy wants sex, he could just travel to a strip club meow. My friends would _definitely_ give him what he wants. Best of all it would be free meow!"

I sighed then said,"Alright, I'll call him and see if i-"

"We, Maka-Chan. We." Blair interrupted.

"okay, I'll see if WE can stay at his place."I replied slightly annoyed. Blair smiled."Yay! Slumber party meow! Wait! does he have a brother meow?!"She said breathlessly.

I shrugged, then slowly and reluctantly typed in his number. He answered after his phone had rung 4 times.

"Hello? Who is this?" He asked his voiced infused with sleep. Weird. He managed to make it to his house and fall asleep in a span 20 minutes. Maybe he lived close by.

"Hey, it's Maka...Maka Albarn. Do you think that...my friend and me could...hang out at your house...for-for a few days? Because...ummm..."I trailed off to embarrassed to say any more. I could almost hear him smirking his annoying smirk from the phone.

"Whoa, I just met you and you're asking if you could crash at my apartment? WITH a friend?I had no idea you already had friends. Damn, I had no idea you were even that kind of girl!" He said laughing. I cringed at the word 'damn'

"Well, can we or not?" I said impatiently. Soul chuckled. "Yeah sure. You and your friend need a ride?"He asked.

"Yeah,"I replied looking back at Blair who was filing her nails,"See you in a bit."

I hung up then turned to Blair and said,"If you have anything that you want to bring, get it fast." After that i hurried to my room and began tossing stuff in a large bag. I didn't care whether or not it matched. I just wanted to leave. The longer we stayed here, the more i felt anxious that The Land Lord was going to show up.

I marched out into the living room and looked out the window. Soul was already there waiting for us. He was wearing long sleeping pants and a hoodie

"Blair! He's here! C'mon let's go!" I called. A streak of black flashed in my peripheral vision. I turned and saw a black cat sitting on the windowsill. Blair licked her paw. then rubbed it across her furry face."Let's go shall we meow?" I nodded then opened the door.

Soul looked up at me, and smirked."Your friend leave you?" He asked. I shook my head, then pointed to the cat, which had gone ahead and sat on the seat of his motorcycle."That's my friend. Her name is Blair." I replied. Soul rolled his eyes then said,"Well we can't wait around forever. Let's get going."He patted the seat behind him.

"Hop on Maka."He said. I walked over to the bike, then moved the cat and set her on my lap. I wrapped my arms tightly around Soul's waist. He gunned then engine and drove towards his house.

When we arrived,(we were at a apartment complex) I could see a group of people standing by the street lamp. They were all men. That made me uneasy. Soul parked the bike, then unceremoniously shoved his hoodie over my head. It smelled nice.

"Hey!-"I began

"Shut up, keep up, and don't make eye contact." He whispered ominously. I swallowed and did as i was told. He pulled the hood up, and started walking towards the group. I grabbed Blair, and held her close. Oddly, I felt safe when I was holding her.

"Evans! Sup man?" One of the men had turned from the group and spoke to Soul. Soul nodded then said,"Rider." He walked pass them no problem. I neared the group, and thought i would get away without them speaking to me, but one of them called out,"Hey, who you are?" He was obviously drunk off his butt. I looked at him and replied in the deepest voice possible,"I have some business with Evans."

"What's cat up with the?" Another asked me. I looked down at Blair and back at the men. Blair got the message and hissed and "clawed" at me."I gotta drown this thing. Weird request right?" I said. They watched me suspiciously, and i tried not to run off. Instead, somehow, I managed to keep a steady pace towards Soul who waited by a door. The moment I reached him he opened the door, and we both entered his little apartment. Immediately Soul closed the curtains to outside, I took off the hoodie, and Blair trotted over to the small sofa, stretched out, then turned into a woman.

Soul turned around,"That wa-" His jaw dropped at Blair and his nose started bleeding. I rolled my eyes and said,"Blair, this is Soul. Soul this is my FRIEND Blair." I glared at Soul who was still shock shelled into silence.

"Umm...uh...Uh...uH, h- hi Blair. I'm Soul-" Blair yawned, jumped up and hugged Soul saying,"Ohhhhh, my cute wittle boy! Awwww he's soooo adorwable!" She cooed, as Soul struggled to extract his face from her overly large breasts.

"Anyways," I said, pretending I didn't notice the two," Where do we sleep?" Soul finally managed to pull away from Blair, and quickly grabbed a wad of tissues from a small coffee table to stop his nose bleed.

"Erm...I was actually thinking you were lying when you said that you had another friend. I have only two bedrooms, So i'll sleep on the couch, Maka you take my room, and umm...Blair, you take the guest room." He said,"And keep it down, will ya? My room's at the end of the room on the first left."

Blair squealed in delight then dashed off to what I assume was the guest room, leaving Soul and me alone. Suddenly, he whipped the shirt that he was wearing off over his head. He balled it up and tossed it to a corner.

"Hey, um thanks for letting us stay here." I said awkwardly. Soul shrugged, then replied,"You should probably get to bed. I mean you like being on time to school right?" I looked at the clock that hung on his wall. It read 11:00pm.

"Right, night Evans."

"Night Albarn."

I walked towards Soul's room and when I entered, I could tell this was a boy's room. His room didn't smell bad, it was just really, _really_ messy. His room actually smelled like him. I liked it. I set my bag on the floor next to a basket of clothes. I started to pull out some clothes, and i changed quickly. After that I laid down on his bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. I curled up in a ball and sighed. I was angry at my Papa for making me resort to this, and My last thought before I fell to sleep was oddly of Soul...


	4. Blair can't cook

**So this chapter is coming earlier in the morning because i just got home from a friend's house, and in another hour or so, im going to stay with another friend. Iz so popular! XD oh and tomorrow you might or might not get a chapter. I'm not sure yet. but in the meantime, Enjoy!**

* * *

Maka's POV

I had a strange dream last night. It started off as me in a dark room, with a piano and red and black checkered floor. I was alone with a little demon guy. He started up some annoying jazz, and spoke to me.

"_What are you doing here little missy? This isn't for you."_ He gestured to the room and piano."_This is for Soul Eater._"

I turned around and saw Soul standing there. He looked at me confusedly, and asked,"_How did you get here Maka?_" I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Instead, I would wake up.

I shook m_y _head to clear it with no luck. I instead tried to drown out this weird dream with something, anything else. So to do that, I stood up and got dressed, then left Soul's room.

The moment i entered the kitchen, I knew something was very wrong...Blair had cooked-wait let me rephrase that-_tried_ to cook a fish fillet for each of us. It was a sweet gesture, but she had burned everything.

I watched the scene unfold before me surprised. The smoke detectors in the living room and kitchen were going off. Blair was spitting and coughing out the window, all the while saying,"I didn't mean to meow!", Soul was trying to dampen the thick gray smoke that was now spewing from the stove and oven. He was cussing at my stupid cat all the while. Lastly, he wasn't even stopping the smoke properly.

I rolled my eyes then ran up to Soul, shoving him aside and saying,"Turn off all the kitchen and living room smoke detectors! I'll handle this!"

He nodded in reply, and grabbed the nearest chair and tried to turn off the kitchen smoke detector. I meanwhile successfully managed to stop most of the smoke. Blair was still coughing and spitting out the window.

Finally, after a tiring 30 minutes, we managed to stop the smoke and yank out all of the batteries in the smoke detectors. Blair turned into cat form, which was a mistake because Soul grabbed her, and locked her outside and told her to 'think about what she did.' I fell backwards onto the couch, and sighed. I was already tired before the day had even started.

Soul sat down on the other end of the couch, and then is when i noticed that he was still in his sleeping pants...and had no shirt on.

I ogled at a huge scar which stretched diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip. He noticed me staring and chuckled,"Enjoying the view?" He asked. I turned scarlet, and replied while looking pointedly in another direction,"No...I was just wondering..."I trailed off, afraid that asking what happened was a personal question.

"What happened?" He finished my sentence. I looked up to see his reaction. He wasn't smiling, he was frowning.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me if it's personal-"I began.

"Nah, it's fine. It's just... I don't think i remember."

I turned to him shocked."You don't remember what gave you a scar from your shoulder to your hips?"

He shook his head. I still wasn't convinced, but I wasn't one to pry. "Well, we need to get to school." I said, abruptly changing the subject. He looked down at himself."Hmm...you think i could go like this?" He asked. I shrugged."You could, but Stein would probably image a giant walking and talking dissection dummy."

"And Sid would probably give me detention." He said. I frowned, then asked,"Which teacher is Sid?" He grinned replying,"The zombie." I shook my head.

"What?" Soul asked. "Isn't weird how transforming animals, zombies, and witches can all exist, but there isn't some school that teaches people how to fight them? It's really weird."

He nodded in agreement."Wait for me to get ready okay?"He ordered. I nodded.

About five minutes later we were heading out the door. The second he opened it, Blair darted back in hissing at Soul. He merely chuckled, non-threatened by the black cat.I hesitated in the doorway, when Soul said,"It's fine. They aren't there. They only come out at night." He was talking about the group of men who were by the street lamp last night. I breathed deeply relieved.

We both walked out into the bright sunshine. I was anxious to get to school, because the little smoke disaster had put us a little behind schedule. Soul, meanwhile, was ambling slowly along.

"Come on Soul! Hurry up already!" I said angrily. He had stopped to tie his shoe, and stood up rolling his eyes.

"Ugh Maka. Live a little. It's just school!" He said flipping his snowy hair out of his face.

"JUST SCHOOL?! Maybe for you it's _just school _but for me it's my second day! I cannot be late!" I snarled. He rolled his eyes again.

"Look, you're going to be arriving with _me, _and that's bound to attract attention. I mean come on. The nerdy, bookwormy, flat-chested, new girl coming into school with the popular, awesome, and hot _Soul Evans_. No one is going to question you-"

I chopped him with The 5th Harry Potter book.

"Owwwww! Damn it Maka! That-!"

I chopped him again.

"FUCK MAKA STOP!" He yelled rubbing his head. Suddenly a voice from behind us asked,"Is there a problem?"

We both turned and saw Kid standing there with Liz and Patty."Hey Maka. Hey Soul." He said looking back and forth from each of us.

"Kid, your taking this bitch to school."Soul said rubbing his head. Kid raised an eyebrow, Liz scoffed at Soul, and Patty pointed at Soul and called him a ugly giraffe.

"Oh please Evans. Can't handle a woman for once?" Liz said mockingly."Shut up Liz." Soul said and walked off grumbling.

"Oh well, I guess it's just the 6 of us now."Kid said. Immediately, i turned around and chopped. Luckily i did, because Black Star was standing there, looking like he was about put me in a head lock again.

"FUCKIN' HELL!" Black Star screeched in pain. He held his head, and Tsubaki came up behind him shaking her head.

I smiled at Tsubaki putting the book away."Hey Tsubaki."

"Hello Maka. Sorry about Black Star...he's always looking for trouble."She said apologetically. I waved her off and said,"It's fine."

"Well shall we go then?" Liz asked. We all nodded and walked towards the school.(Black Star still on the sidewalk in pain.)

* * *

**Not really that exciting, but i was in a time limit...anywho hoped you enjoyed!**


	5. Popular people

**Hay doodz! Sorry about this chapter being a day late. I twas at a friends house almost all day yesterday. So hope you like dis!**

* * *

Maka's POV

We arrived at school about 30 mins early."Hey Maka, do you wanna hang out with Liz, Patty, and me after school?" Tsubaki asked politely. I was about to decline, saying that I needed to study, but Patty and Liz had both started screaming in delight and excitement.

I sighed." All right, I will. But-" I stopped because Stein had just walked in. We all took our seats in the back of class, with some girls glaring at me. I ignored them, and kept walking.

"Why are they staring?" I asked Kid out of the corner of my mouth as I sat down. He grinned then replied,"They're jealous of you Maka. Here at school it's like a food chain. You're new, so everyone would expect you to be at the bottom. But instead you ended up at the top, where tons of people could only dream of being."

I frowned in concentration," So, your saying that you, Black Star, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty are the most popular right?" He nodded."Lots of people are probably going to hate you, since they've been trying to get popular for years, and you achieve popularity in a mere two days. AND you've managed to attract alot of guys attention." He pointed at a blonde guy who was staring avidly at me. When i turned to look at him, he quickly turned away.

"Who is that?" I asked. Kid opened his mouth, but Liz beat him to it,"That's Hiro. He's really unpopular."She paused then added,"But i guess he's kinda cute maybe."

"So, who were those girls that were staring?" I asked. Kid shrugged."I don't know. But i think they've been stalking me..."

"Why would they stalk you?" I asked giggling."Maybe because they think i'm handsome? I'm not sure. I believe they're stalking Soul as well."Kid replied."It's really creepy." I laughed.

Suddenly a scalpel materialized next to Kid's hand. I looked up, and saw Stein watching Kid and me expressionlessly.

"Would you please be quiet Mr. Kid? I'm trying to teach a class."He said with no emotion. A few people over, Black Star snorted.

"No one cares about your class."He said loudly. Stein chose to ignore the comment, and continued explaining how to dissect a python.

Meanwhile, the door to the classroom banged open, and in walked Soul. I watched the girls who had glared at me, and noticed them waving and smiling at Soul trying to get his attention.

Stein ignored Soul's anticlimactic entrance, and proceeded with his speech. Soul walked over to me and everyone else, and sat down.

"So what's up tiny-tits?" He asked me. I narrowed my eyes at him and held up a book."Don't make me do it." I said threateningly. He held up his hands, and replied,"Whoa, that put me in my place. " I rolled my eyes. Soul had reverted back to his jackass self. But no matter how mean and insulting he acts towards me, I could never forget how he helped me get away from the Land Lord. I called him that, because I didn't know his real name. I think it was Giriko.

The bell rang, and everyone immediately stood up and walked out the door. I lagged behind, picking up all my books and organizing them, then finally standing up and leaving.

As I left, I was surprised to see Kid waiting outside the door for me."Hey, what are you doing?" I asked. He smiled."I'm walking you to your next class since Soul isn't." He said pointing to a snow haired boy's slouching figure, walking in the opposite direction of our next class.

I watched him for a second, then asked,"Where's he going? Our next class is Sid."

"_Your_ next class is with Sid. I have Miss Marie. Lucky for you, Tsubaki's in that class." He said. I smiled. At least I have one person in that class that i'd know.

We walked on in silence until we reached Sid's classroom."See you later Maka." Kid said smiling at me. My heart stuttered. He was so handsome when he smiled.

"Yea, see you." I managed to say.'_C'mon Maka! He's just a guy!'_, I thought. I walked into class just as the bell rang. Again, i was almost late to class. I would have to start leaving class earlier or something, because i couldn't afford to be late.

"Albarn, go sit down. You were almost late. I would've had to give you a detention if you were." Sid said. I nodded."It won't happen again."

"Good."Was all he said. I went and sat next to Tsubaki, who had saved me a seat. I smiled and mouthed,'Thank you' to her. She smiled.

The rest of the day went smoothly and quietly. It was actually better without Soul present. I noticed that his presence alone seemed enough to rouse a class. Add that to him talking,...well school today was much more calm without Soul Evans.

* * *

Soul's POV

I walked through the park, looking for a bench to sit on. I had ditched school because I really didn't feel like messing with Maka today and because i started feeling nauseous. I had a feeling it had to with Maka's chop to the head this morning. So i just walked out the doors. As usual, no one was in the park right now. Everyone was either at home, work, or school. Except for me. I felt like the only one right now. I sighed. I really needed something. I didn't know what i needed, just that i needed something. I sat on the bench, disgruntled. Eventually, I think i fell asleep, because when i woke up, I was looking into the eyes of Black Star.

"AHHH! Jesus, Star don't do that!" I said, still surprised. My heart was beating double time. Black Star was laughing his ass off and I noticed that Kid was there too. He was chuckling.

"YAHOO!YOUR GOD IS HERE SOUL!NOW ANSWER YOUR GOD!WHY WOULD YOU ABANDON YOUR GOD AT SCHOOL?!"Black Star yelled.

I shrugged, then said,"I felt weird. I feel like i need something really badly, but i don't know what..."I trailed off.

"HA!I know what you need! You need to get laid, and be drunk!"Black Star yelled. The moment he said that i grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for?"I asked."Liz,Patty, Tsubaki, and Maka are shopping for clothes to go to a party, and we have to pick them up. We can't get drunk before then."

Black Star smiled,"But we can get drunk after! C'MON! We're going to that party tonight! Let's get those women and hit the road!"He yelled.

* * *

**Right this was pretty short, but i hoped you liked it any way!**


	6. Beautiful Bookworm 6

**Yes, this a tad bit latter in the day. but i still got it out in time! i promise to not be lazeh anymore and write!**

**Disclaimer:  
Me:I don't own Soul Eater.  
Soul: I'm glad you don't. It would be scary if you did. You would probably make Maka and me get married...  
Me: *smirks*Why thank you for that excellent idea Soul!  
Soul: Shit...**

* * *

Maka's POV

I turned the page in the book. The character was about to go to a party that she didn't want to go to. Oh wait- that's me.

"Maka! This would be adorable on you!" Liz squealed. We were at her house. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Why did girls get so excited about shopping? I'm not a tomboy who doesn't shop at all, but geez! Liz was making such a big deal!

"It's just a party..."I mumbled. "Just a party?! Maka Albarn, this party is where you will meet amazingly hot beef cake guys! How could you say no to that?!" Liz asked. I shrugged, and Liz sighed."Tsubaki, Patty, time for plan B...Maka, you forced me to do this!" Liz said.

Suddenly the girls converged on me, and I was dragged into the bathroom with the dress Liz had found for me."Hey, wha-? NO LIZ-!" Patty silenced me by shoving her scarf in my mouth.

"Sorry Maka, this is for your own good!" Tsubaki said. I watched in horror, as Liz walked towards me holding the dress in her hands...

* * *

Soul's POV

"Where are they?" I asked, frustrated. We were waiting forever outside Liz and Patty's house, and still the girls were inside doing god knows what.

Suddenly the door opened, and out stepped Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Maka. Liz was dressed head to toe in light pink items. She wore a short pink dress, with a pink necklace and earrings. Patty was dressed in a bright blue knee length dress. Tsubaki wore a dark green dress, as short as Patty's, and Maka was dressed in a deep crimson colored dress. It was short, and was lacy around the bottom. She was wearing a little bit of make-up, which made her look less childish. It also helped that she had abandoned the pigtails, and let her hair hang loosely around her shoulders.

I stared shocked at the transformation on Maka. She didn't look so easy to bully and annoy any more. She looked powerful and forbidding. Though, she looked forbidding before.

"FINALLY! IT'S RUDE TO KEEP YOUR GOD WAITING!" Black Star yelled at them. Liz rolled her eyes, Patty laughed, Maka looked at her feet, and Tsubaki smiled at Black Star.

"Sorry Black Star. We were trying to look good enough for the boy who is going to surpass god." Tsubaki said smiling. Black Star grinned, and suddenly, flung his arm around Tsubaki's shoulders.

Tsubaki blushed as Black Star yelled,"Let's go peasants! Onward to the party!"

Everyone piled into a large black limo that Kid rented especially for tonight. Suddenly I remembered, Where was Kid?

I turned around and saw him staring wide eyed at Maka. I chuckled. So the rich, handsome, popular Death the Kid had fallen for Maka Albarn the flat-chested, bookwormy, new girl had he now? My night had just taken a new twist, with which I was going to have lots of fun tormenting the two.

Kid's POV

She was gorgeous. She looked like a goddess to me. I had never seen any one as stunning as her before. I was shocked into silence. I was in awe of her unearthly beauty. She walked over to the limo, not noticing my eyes watching her.

"Hey Kid, you okay?" A voice asked, jolting me from my daze. I looked up to see Soul watching me. His eyes narrowed. I swallowed and replied,"Yeah, Yeah um- I- I'm good. Why do you ask?" He still stared suspiciously at me. I swallowed. Hopefully Soul didn't find out. He would start making fun of me immediately.

I walked past him to the limo. I entered, and did my best to ignore the presence of the gorgeous girl sitting mere inches from me. She was immaculate. I sat very still and did my best not to stare. But it was _so _hard! She was sitting inches away from me, but it might as well have been miles. Soul was scrutinizing me still, so i dared not to make any movement towards Maka. I didn't want Soul to ruin this.

Maka's POV

The moment I walked outside to meet the guys, I noticed a change in Kid's behavior. He was so cold and stiff towards me. I was hurt. Was he angry at me or something? I also noticed that Soul was staring daggers at Kid, who was sitting next to me, and making no effort at conversation. I wondered what was going on.

Soul's POV

I was still staring at Kid even when we arrived at the party. I wanted to know if he was interested in the bookworm. It would make great leverage if i ever wanted anything from him. It would be really weird if he _did _like her. The DWMA had a great variety of girls to choose from. Some had big breasts, others had huge butts, some were rich, and others were _really _good at extracurricular activities if you know what i mean.

Maka, on the other hand, had none of the above, so i wondered what he saw in her. I mean so many girls had tried to date Kid, but all failed. Hell, I even tried to hook him up with someone i know. But he still declined all offers. I was surprised at his resolve. The girl i got for him was irresistible. And yet he said no.

We arrived at the party finally after a slightly awkward car ride. The party was at a student of Shisuben's house. It was in full swing.

As the car pulled to the curb, tons of teens flooded the large lawn to see the limo. Liz was the first to step out, and you could almost hear the crowd gasp at her beauty. Next was Patty, then Kid went out. Tsubaki exited, then Black Star followed bellowing,"Bow to your god!", leaving me and Maka.

"After you Maka."I said grinning. She glared at me."Hell no. You'll probably try to get a view of my ass, since I'm not wearing anything under this."

I raised my eyebrows,"Are you offering-?" She shook her head violently, her cheeks turning red."No, I'm not "offering". That's disgusting that you would even think that!" I grinned, then exited the car, Maka following me.

I stood up next to Tsubaki, and suddenly, Maka appeared next to me. I could tell that she was nervous.

"You good?" I asked. She shook her head the tiniest bit, and i don't know what came over me, but i wrapped my arm around her waist, pulled her close and whispered,"Have fun, and relax. Your one of us now. Nothing's gonna happen."

"Lezzgo!" Liz yelled happily. And with that we all walked to the front door. The second we entered, the line from a Ke$ha song blared at us.

"_Now the party don't start 'til I walk in._"

* * *

**That's it for now. I know im stalling for the party chapter, but i wanted to build suspense. I probably failed, but it was worth a shot! XD **

**Soul: That was gay. Why didn't you make something happen?  
Black Star: YEA LIKE ME! YOU SHOULD'VE MADE ME BEAT SOMEONE UP OR SOMETHING EXCITING!  
Me: *points at Soul* You are rude, *turns to Black Star* and you are violent.**

**Until next time, see ya later! Spicy Noodles...  
**


	7. Party Time 7

**That's right. I got dis chapter out on time! hell yes! and now the moment you've all been waiting for, THE PARTY! so much will happen! secrets will be revealed! and a certain blue-haired boy is going to get totally wasted! YAY! BTW this chapter has something for my friend's benefit!**

**Disclaimer:  
Maka: She doesn't own Soul Eater. And by the way, what happens in this chapter?  
Me:read it and weep *hands script to Maka*  
Maka:*turns pale*  
Soul: Let me see that! *snatches script from maka, and reads it.*  
Soul:AW HELL NO! THAT IS SO NOT-!  
Me: HAWK-CHOP!**

* * *

Maka's POV

The party already had tons of people, and I was extremely nervous. I had never done anything like this before, even though Linsey tried to bring me along. Parties were never really my thing. I always preferred to stay home, and study for the next test.

Immediately, Liz walked off to a group of guys, that were staring open-mouthed at her. Patty had gone to the food. Black Star took Tsubaki to go,"Dance with a god." Soul had gone up to a very pretty and curvy girl. And I was alone with Kid, which i didn't mind that much. Kid smiled at me for the first time that night and asked over the roar of the music and drunk teens,"Do you want to dance?" I nodded. I would dance with Kid any time. Inwardly, I knew that I had a minuscule crush on him, which was absurd because I had barely known him for two days. He probably didn't even like me at all.

Kid seized my hand, and pulled me to the dance floor. I tried to ignore the leaping feeling I felt inside my stomach. I was being completely irrational. He was just being nice to me. I mean, he _had_ been ignoring me since the moment I stepped outside Liz and Patty's house...until now that is.

He stopped suddenly and twirled me around to face him. He placed his right hand on my waist, and grabbed my right hand, with his left. I put my left hand on his shoulder, and we slowly swayed back and forth to a loud Nicki Minaj song.

"Why were you ignoring me?" I blurted out randomly.'_Idoit! Why would you ask that?! You sound like a overly clingy and worried girlfriend!_' I scolded myself.

Kid smiled."I was restraining myself from you Maka. You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now. You've got every guy here drooling for you." He said. I blushed slightly and replied,"I think you have me confused with Liz."

He shook his head,"No I don't have you confused with Liz. How could I when you're right in front of me, messing with my emotions, and making me feel like I'm in a dream?" I blushed even more, but didn't know what to say. Was Kid saying that he thought I was beautiful?

"What are you saying exactly?" I asked not daring to breathe. Linsey had always said that I was kind of cute in a innocent plain girl way, and that she could hook me up with tons of different guys, but i never believed her...until now.

"I'm saying...you're gorgeous Maka. I'm surprised no one has noticed your beauty yet." He said. I breathed in slowly, trying to draw myself out of the trance i was in. Because only in my crazy imagination would a guy ever say that to me.

"I'm not _that _pretty. I'm actually really plain and normal. I'm not the other girls." I replied.

He nodded,"You're right. You're not like them at all." I was about to reply, when he grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the bathroom.

"Hey-Let go!" I protested. He ignored me though. He grabbed the knob of the door and flung it open. He walked in, then dragged me in after him, locking the second we were inside.

"Umm...Kid, what-?" I began, but he put his hand over my mouth. "Look in the mirror. You are beautiful." He said. I turned to look in the small cracked and grubby mirror, and gasped. The woman that stared back had a shocked expression on her face. She _was _gorgeous. Her lips were full, and a deep red. Her eyelashes were long and black. Her eyes were a beautiful bright green, and her blonde hair was perfectly set upon her shoulders. Her figure was amazing, her dress matching her lips perfectly. She was definitely gorgeous. It was hard to believe that the woman in the mirror was me.

"You see? Your beauty is unearthly Maka," Kid said," It's so unfair that I can see you, but I can't-" He stopped, and cleared his throat nervously.

"What? But you can't what?"I asked. Kid shook his head. "Nothing, I-" Suddenly, someone started banging on the door."Hey, hurry up in there. I gotta go!" My eyes widened. I recognized that voice.

"Wait-"I started.

"Alright, whoever the hell is making-out or puking in there, I'm coming in." Suddenly, the lock clicked, and the door swung open to reveal...

"Well, what do we have here?" Soul said smirking mischievously at Kid and me."Nothing happened Soul. Kid was-"

"Oh don't worry,"Soul said smiling a smile that made me worry alot,"I won't tell. Your secrets are safe with good ole' Soul." His smirk widened, and I tensed.

"Well see you later Kid."I said in a higher voice, unlike my own. I pushed past him and Soul."Maka-" He said, but I ignored him, and walked over to the food.

I breathed in deeply again. This was alot to take in. After only two days, one of the most popular boys at school called me beautiful. I wasn't an expert when it came to boys and such, but I was almost positive when a guy tells them they think you're beautiful, that means they like you.

I sighed. I could really use Linsey's skills with boys right now. I decided to call her. I stepped around two teens making out in a corner, and went outside where it was a bit quieter, and dialed her number. The phone kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing until her voice mail came.

"_Hey, it's Linsey. Either I can't come to the phone right now, or I just fucking hate you so I didn't pick up. Leave a message, or if you are just a hater, fuck !_" The phone beeped, but i hung up. I didn't feel like leaving a message for her.

I sat down outside and watched a little baby bird attempt to fly out of the nest. Suddenly, a loud crash emitted from the house.

"Hey Taka Nalbarn. Hehe" A voice giggled from behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with a drunk Black Star. He stumbled closer, close enough to where I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Kiss me Tsubaki Star!" He slurred. I stepped away from his hands which had tried to grab my butt.

"You're drunk Black Star."I stated. Every step he took forward, I took one step back. "Tsubaki-? why-? why? Don't you lurrrrrrrrvvvveee me?" He asked drunkly swaying side to side. I backed into the fence. Uh oh.

"I'm not-" Suddenly, a drunk Black Star was kissing me. I shoved him off, slapped him, and dragged him towards to house.

"WHEEEEEE!Roller Coaster!" He said excitedly. I released my grip on the back of his shirt, and went inside and grabbed a book which I think was a Satanist worshiping spell book. Either way, since I didn't have a bible(i preferred those they're bigger.) I would have to use this. If God wouldn't serve my purpose, I guess Satan would.

I went back outside. As I approached Black Star, I noticed lots of people had come to see what the commotion was.

Black Star was now standing, or slouching, against a fold-up table."Hey Tsubaki, let's have sex. Your god will gift you will this kindness of sex-"

"Makaaaaaaa..."I began quietly."Whaz tha?" He asked me.

"CHOP!"(**Me: you get him girl!**) I screamed. Black Star's eyes widened, and he fell on the ground groaning continuously,"Tsubaki wouldn't do that. I love her, she loves me, we're a happy family. With a great big hug," He started to sing a Barney song and tried to hug me. I was pissed already and wouldn't stand for anymore. I chopped him again.

This time, he didn't say anything or stand he just moaned like a little girl.

I flicked a piece of dust from the book, and said,"You wanna try again? 'Cause I'm on a roll here." He didn't say anything more, so I walked back inside, set the book back, and plopped onto the small sofa.

"Hey Maka. You look angry. What's up?" I looked up to see Soul standing there."I'm fine, but I don't think your friend is." I gestured to the backyard where Black Star was still curled up at.

He chuckled then sat next to me and I stiffened and turned away. Soul said,"He'll be fine. but you certainly pack a punch don't you?" He said. I shrugged."Yea, only when people annoy me though."

"What did he do to annoy you though?"

"He started think i was Tsubaki, and kissed me."

He wrinkled his nose,"That's revolting."

"Tell me about it."

We sat in silence for a bit until Soul said,"You wanna go home? I could take you. 'Cause I'm thinking of going." I looked over at him again, but I couldn't see his face due to the fact that he was covered in shadow.

"Yea, but how-?"

"I asked a friend to bring my bike over." He held up the keys to his motorcycle and jiggled them. He then stood up."Let's go." He held out his hand to pull me up, and I took it.

We walked around and through the throng of teens which were all wasted except for maybe a few. Finally we reached his bike, and I hesitated, while he got on with ease.

"Oh c'mon. We already went through this. Just get on, unless you want me to leave you-?"

"No! I'll get on!" I yelped. Soul smirked, as I got on behind him. He pulled away from the curb, jolting the entire bike, causing me to almost fall off. I wrapped my arms around his waist in a death grip. I heard him chuckle, and i was tempted to let go.

Suddenly we hit a bump, and the entire bike shook. I held on tighter.'_Letting go would be a bad idea_.' I thought. Finally, we were at my house. It was total deja vu, except this time I was in a dress.

"Thanks again Soul." I said. He killed the engine, then replied,"Just like last time." He flipped his longish snowy hair away from his crimson eyes, and i saw a genuine smile on his face. I smiled back.

_**Time Skip 3 hours later**_

Soul's POV

I laid in my bed on the edge of sleep. My mind had been drifting for the last few hours. I was thinking about Maka, the party, Kid and Maka, Maka, Maka, drunk Black Star and how he was getting home, Maka..._Maka _

I bolted up wide awake now. Why the hell would I be thinking about Maka? She was the bookwormish, flat-chested, new-girl, cute-

WHOA! Where the hell did that come from?!_ 'Geez, I need a beer...badly'_ I thought, then got up and walked to my fridge, which I had filled with alcohol from the party. I grabbed a can and chugged it in less than a minute. My head started to spin, and i felt dizzy.

What was I thinking about? I shook my head to clear it, and chugged 2 more.I immediately forgot what i was thinking five minutes ago. Instead, I felt light and strangely happy. I walked into my bedroom grinning like a idiot, and laid down. I closed my eyes, and just before i drifted to sleep, I remembered..._Maka._

Maka's POV

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. No matter what I did though, I couldn't sleep. Even though my Papa was gone, and the house quiet, I could not sleep. I sighed, then sat up. I was thinking about what Kid had said.

'_Look in the mirror. You are beautiful. You see? Your beauty is unearthly Maka._' I stood up, in an effort to forget. These memories were bothering me. I had no way to get rid of them. I mean it's not as if i could drink away my thoughts. That would just be absolutely insane and dumb and i'd probably get a hangover. I walked into the kitchen, and made a cup of hot chocolate.

I walked out into my living room still holding my drink. I expected it to be empty, but instead Blair was there.

"Whoa! How'd you-?" I began. "I slipped in through the window as a cat, turned into a human and went to sleep. For some reason, you didn't notice me until you walked in here and looked directly at me. Something must be on your mind Maka meow." Blair said frowning. I frowned back at her.

"How do you know where I live? You've only been here once." I said. She waved a hand then replied,"That's besides the point. What's wrong Maka-chan? Is it a boy?"

I nearly spit out my hot chocolate. Blair smiled kindly."I knew it meow. I would recognize that love struck look anywhere. Who is the boy on your mind meow?" She asked. I hesitated, then replied,"Kid and...Soul."

I then dove into the tale of the party, and told Blair everything that had happened. Even though she was a stranger, I told her everything. I guess I craved a motherly figure more than i thought I did.

Blair frowned in concentration then smiled and replied brightly,"Kid likes you Maka meow! He told you you're beautiful!As for Soul...mmmm that cutie! I would _love _to get my paws on-"

"Blair." I warned."Ugh! Alright, as for Soul, I _think _he likes you. Or maybe he just likes teasing you. He's sending mixed messages, so you need to just treat him like a friend until he works out his feelings towards you meow."She said.

I nodded then sighed. Boys were really complicated. "Thanks Blair." I said and stood up. I walked to the kitchen, and just before I went back to my room I said,"Even if I barely know you, you really helped me out. So...you could stay if you want to. I'm certain my Papa wouldn't mind."

'_He definitely wouldn't mind at all._' I thought.

"REALLY MEOW?! Oh thank you Maka-chan!" Blair squealed, and hugged me. I pushed away from her, since i was once again being suffocated by her large boobs. She stood up and dashed into the kitchen past me and asked,"Do you want some spicy noodles Maka-chan?" She asked. "No thanks. I'm going to go to bed now. Night Blair!"

"Night Maka meow!" She called to me. I laid down in my bed, and I felt sleep coming. I thought of Kid and Soul as the aroma of Spicy Noodles filled my nose.

* * *

**I hope you spotted the gift friend! Anywho, that's it for today.**

**Until next time, see ya later! Spicy Noodles;D**


	8. A tutor for the cool guy 8

**IM SO SORREHZ! I didnt upload a chapter yesterday because i was on a retreat. so now i have 2 chapters under my belt...:/ oh well. ill write one tonight, and two tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer:****  
Me: I don't own Soul Eater  
Soul: Hey, I'm not that stupid!*finishes reading this chapter*  
Me: Well, since this is my story., for this chapter you're going to be a drunk dumbass! Fun right?  
Soul: oh God...*finishes reading story*No. Just no. NO EFFING WAY!  
Me:That's right. Feel afraid!**

* * *

Soul's POV

Today wasn't going to be a good day because of a few reasons.

1. I woke up with a pounding headache.  
2. I didn't do the latest homework assignment, which wouldn't bother me but my punishment would be to get a tutor. A tutor? For the cool Soul Evans? Hell no.  
3. I was out of coffee.

Yes, today was definitely gonna be a total bitch.

I walked (stumbled) out of my bedroom half clothed. I wasn't ready to go to school today. God DAMN! I closed my eyes and fell down onto the couch. My head was throbbing horribly, and there was no way I was going to be able drive like this.

I sighed, then pulled out my phone and texted Kid. I knew for a fact that he wouldn't have a hangover, so I was going to hopefully snag a ride.

I managed to walk (stumble) back to my room and dress myself most of the way. When I say that I mean that I didn't manage to pull on a shirt before I heard a car outside of my apartment.

I grabbed my shirt and walked (**me:you didn't walk you stumbled and fell.**) to the front door yanked it open and went outside to the sleek black Porsche. I opened the back door and sat down onto the seat next to Patty.

"Hey Kid. Liz, Patty." I said. Kid nodded and started to drive away quickly. Patty ignored me due to the fact that she was folding a giraffe. Liz, on the other hand, turned around in the passenger seat, and said,"Hey Soul. You got hungover didn't you?" I nodded, then winced when she turned around. Her voice was too loud. After a while we reached school and when we got out, Kid said to me,"You look like shit. What the hell happened to you at the party?"

"Nothing. I went home, couldn't sleep, so I drank...alot. Then I fell asleep. And woke up, then went to school. As for the rest of the day..." I trailed off exhausted. My headache had only gotten worse. I grabbed my forehead and my shirt and walked towards the school.  
"HEY SOUL!" A guy's voice yelled. "Hey Black Star." I said without turning. Black Star suddenly appeared by my side, and asked,"Are you okay? You look like shit-"

"Yea, I know. Kid already told me. I got drunk and got a extreme hangover." I replied lifelessly.

"Wow, that sucks! Tsubaki gave me something for my hangover! Well, see ya Soul!" He yelled and ran off. I sighed. No help from him.

I walked into the classroom and heard a group of girls giggling. I frowned at them...why didn't they shut up? I went and plopped down next to Maka. She was reading. She looked up when i sat down and then surveyed me for a moment before she said,"You're not wearing a shirt Soul." I looked over at her. Her cheeks were slightly pink.

I smirked."What? You've never seen a guy with no shirt?" I said, and scooted closer to her. The pink in her cheeks deepened. "No." She replied before she hid behind her book again. I pulled my shirt on and laid my head down on the cold desk. I tried to ignore everyone and everything for the rest of class. Anytime someone said something, I would wince. Noise. I hated it.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG! The bell's sound was magnified by 1,000,000x. I covered my ears with my hands and tried to ignore the fresh wave of throbbing in my head. Why the hell was everything so damn loud?!

"Soul Evans, did you hear a word I just said?" I looked up. The room was empty except for Stein and Maka.

"No, what? I was occupied." I said. I walked down towards Stein's desk and stood in front of it."I said, since you've failed the last test and failed to return the re-test to me, I have decided to give you a tutor." Stein said.

oh shit..."So who exactly-?" I began.

"Maka Albarn. She will be your tutor for the next...shall we say 3 months?"

Shoot me. Shoot me. Shoot me now! "What? Maka? _3 __months_?" I said dumbfounded.

Stein nodded."Yep. Good luck you two." He said, then walked out of the classroom.

Maka's POV

When I signed up to be a tutor, I had no idea that it would include being a tutor to _Soul_. For _3 months_!

"Well then..."I said. He closed his eyes, held his head, and leaned against the desk. "Are you-?" I started, but he held up his hand for me to be quiet.

"Please, tiny-tits your voice is loud and piercing. And I've got a hangover." He said. I huffed. Tiny-tits...I hate that nickname.

"Well, we need to get to class so c'mon. And stop calling me tiny-tits!" I said annoyed. He opened one of his eyes to look at me.

"You don't like that nickname?"

"No. I hate it. So stop calling me that!"

"hmm sure, if you promise to please shut the hell up."

I grabbed a book. "Maka CHOP!" I yelled.

"Fucking SHIT MAKA! DON"T DO THAT!I HAVE A FUCKING HANGOVER AND YOU HIT ME ON THE HEAD?!" He screamed angrily. He groaned, then collapsed on the ground, banging his head against the floor chanting quietly,"Make it stop, Make it stop."

I rolled my eyes, then dug around in my bag. I found what I was looking for, poked him, and handed him a small pill.

"Here take this. It's Tylenol." He looked at me with narrowed eyes, then took the pill, and dry swallowed it quickly.

"Good?" I asked.

"No."

"Great. I'm glad you feel better. Now let's go." Without thinking, I grabbed his hand, and half dragged him to Marie-Sensei's(**did i spell this right?**)class.

"Ugh, I can't do it. I hurts like hell."

"Suck it up cupcake. Be a man for once." I replied.

"What? _Cupcake_?! Is that your new nickname for me or something?"

"No," I said heatedly,"I read that in a book."

"What book?"

"_The Lost Hero_ by Rick Riordan."

"Hm." Was all he said. I tried to ignore the fact that i was holding his hand and that passerby were taking notice and were whispering. Oh God. Rumors were going to start...

It wasn't even lunch yet, and this day was already turning "excellent". Little did I know, the day was just getting started.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen? 0.o oooooohhhhhhhh the day is just starting!**

**Soul: Your story is gay  
Me: You're gay  
Soul:...  
Me: Ha! can't think of a come back can you?  
Soul: You're really weird.  
Me:*facepalm* OBVIOUSLY!**

**Until next time, see ya later! Spicy Noodles out!**


	9. First Kiss 9

**Wehelllllllllllll...about the 2 chapter thing. I lied. Im to tired. I just spent the last 6 hours painting walls. and last night i got almost 2 hours of sleep... :/ so now i'm only going to put up one! SOrry that i lied, but i barely had enough energy to get up and type this. so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: I don't own Soul Eater.  
Soul: And I hope you never will.**

* * *

Soul's POV

I sat with my head on the cold hard table. My hangover got a bit better because of the Tylenol Maka gave me, but otherwise...

"You really shouldn't have drank all that beer Soul." Kid said. I looked at him bleakly,"Yeah,...can't really do anything about that now though..." I set my head back on the table. Damn Bud Lite.

"Hey, the bell rang 15 minutes ago. Shouldn't we-?" Maka began.

"No." I replied. Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, and me were all siting in the abandoned cafeteria. Like Maka pointed out, the bell rang 15 minutes ago, and I was in no shape to go. In fact, I was wondering why I didn't stay home. Something's been wrong with me for the last few days.

"Well then," Maka huffed,"No need to be so rude!" I rolled my eyes. Only she would be concerned with getting to class on time.

"Okay, we all _really _need to get to class before-"

"Shut up Maka. Please. Just calm your tits." I said. Maka stood up, I could see her hand twitching for a book, and walked off into the hallway._  
_

"You could've been nicer you know." Kid pointed out.

"Maybe." I replied. Black Star was snoring on the table, Patty was stuffing herself with the leftover lunch food, Liz was checking her appearance, Tsubaki sitting quietly, and Kid was texting someone.

"Alright I'm going home and sleeping. I don't know why I even bothered coming today at all." I said standing.

"You came because you need to worship your god...BLACK STAR!" Suddenly, I was tackled into the floor. Pain shot through my head.

"FUCK OFF BLACK STAR!" I yelled in his face. He got off of me and said," What's wrong slave? Are you-?" He stopped speaking due to the fact that I punched him in the jaw.

He flew backwards, and Tsubaki ran over to him. "Black Star, why do you _always _do this?" Before she could reprimand me, I was out the door and in the hallway.

"Soul Evans?" A timidly quiet voice said from behind me. I whirled around and saw a pink haired guy standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled angrily. The boy cringed and said even quieter still,"Sid-Sensei says to get your ass in his class before he comes and tears out your eyeballs."

The boy sounded on the verge of tears. Who the hell was this guy? "Did he now?" I said. No guy should ever look like that. Unless he was a nut-case or he just got kicked in the balls, he shouldn't cry in front of me. He better not.

"Yes, please go Soul. I don't know how to deal with Sid-Sensei. I can't-" He said, then sniffed. I rolled my eyes. What a pathetic guy.

"Sure. Whatever." I pushed past the guy, when randomly I asked him,"What's your name?"

"Crona." He replied.

"Well Crona, tell Sid he can go fuck himself. Tell him that okay? Okay, see ya." I walked off outside. My day was horrible. I hate my life so much.

FML.

Maka's POV

I walked into my first class as a late person. I never want to experience it again.

"Albarn. You're late." Sid said.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry! I-"

"No, don't give me that shit. You're not sorry, and I will have to give you detention. You will repaint the Death Room tomorrow at 7:00. Now sit please. Oh and tell Soul that he's got detention with you."

I gulped and tried to hold back my tears of anger. He didn't even let me explain myself!

'_Well saying," I'm sorry. I was helping my drunk friend." Isn't exactly the best reason to be late to class Maka. You brought this on yourself. You have no one to blame, but yourself._' The more rational part of me said.

I quietly got out my books and tried to ignore the giggles from the other kids. The rest of the day went on like this.

* * *

"Maka are you okay?" Kid asked me smiling. I shook my head. I didn't want to remember. This day, Sid's words, they would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"I received detention at 7:00. I have to repaint the Death Room." My breath trembled and I closed my eyes.

"That's why we didn't go to class. Sid always gives out detentions, even if you're 10 seconds late, so don't take it to heart." Kid said. His words didn't help though.

Black Star and Tsubaki went home early, Liz and Patty drove Soul home, and then they "forgot" to come back, leaving Kid and me abandoned. Kid went to class too, except he had Marie-Sensei who is more lax when it comes to punishments, so he got off scott-free.

"And a least you'll have Soul with you." Kid said. "Ugh, he's probably not going to show up." I replied.

"You never know." He said.

We walked on in silence, until Kid said,"I meant what I told you at the party. You _are _beautiful." I inhaled sharply, and asked," Why do you think that though? I have no cleavage, I'm a total bookworm nerd, and you just met me! I mean come _on_! There are so many different better looking girls! Why me? Are you doing this just to tease me? Are you-?"

I was silenced by him placing his hand over my mouth. With his other hand, he grabbed my waist, and pulled me right against him.

My heart was pounding loud, I was surprised Kid didn't hear it."Kid, what are you do-?" Again I was silenced, only this time, it was by his lips.

He kissed me softly and gently. His lips tasted like butterscotch, and he smelled like vanilla. All too soon, he pulled away."What-?" I began.

"You asked why I think you are beautiful, I say because of your personality. I judge people on the inside, not the outside. And on the inside, you are gorgeous. I have never met anyone like you."

I blushed ferociously, then said,"We should keep going." Kid grinned."Are you embarrassed?"

I hesitated, then nodded."I've...never...kissed a boy before." I blushed again, and Kid smiled saying,"Your innocence is so sweet. I can tell that you are very kind-hearted. I think that's why I fell in love with you."

He released me and started walking towards my house. I stood, dazed for a second, and then jogged to catch up. We walked in silence for the rest of the way, which was good because I was dealing with the fact that I'd just had my first kiss.

* * *

**Yes i know kid and maka, i dont like that pair very much. But just bare with me and remember that this is a SOMA story. So dont worry, im not going to change this suddenly into a KiMa story.**

**Kid: I kissed...Maka?  
Me: yep, and it gets worse*hands script to Kid*  
Kid: *reads it* Oh no. Please dont!  
Me:*grins evilly* oh yes!**

**Until next time, see ya later! Spicy Noodles out!  
**


	10. Movie Theater 10

**This is coming a bit later in the day than normal, and thats because im going to a ice cream social for meh school! Yah! ICE CREAM!**

**Disclaimer:  
Me:I don't own-  
Black Star & Patty: WHERE'S THE ICE CREAM?!  
Me: Neither of you get any!*laughs evilly and pulls ice cream away* All for ME!  
Liz, Tsubaki & Kid: *facepalm*  
Soul: *laughs*  
Maka: *rolls eyes at our weirdness*  
Me: DONT QUESTION MY METHODS! Ahem, anywho I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Kid's POV

I KISSED HER! I couldn't believe what I just did! I kissed Maka! I didn't even plan to do that! I thought that she would Maka-chop me! Thank God that she didn't though!

"So,...I take it you like me? And your not just messing with me?" Maka asked. Her cheeks were still slightly pink from before.

"Yes, I _do _like you, and no, I'm not messing with you. In fact, I would love if you could join me for a movie tonight."

'_Damn mouth!__WHAT THE HELL KID?! WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM!_?_SHUT UP!_' I thought frantically. On the inside of my head, it was total chaos and panic. On the outside though, I was cool, calm, and collected.

"I would love too Kid, but...my Papa might not allow-"

"You could lie and say you're going with friends. Or better yet, we can invite everyone." I suggested. Maka frowned in concentration. She looked so cute when she did that.

"Hmmmm...I guess it'll be alright." She finally said. I grinned then, without thinking, I grabbed her hand and pulled her along quicker.

She yelped, but I didn't feel her try to pull away, which was a good sign. I hoped that the next few hours went well...

_**Time Skip to 6:00 p.m.**_

Maka's POV

I waited on the bench outside the theater anxiously. No one else was there and I was starting to get worried.

I stood up and began pacing. Okay, scratch that, I was _really _worried.

I heard a sound somewhere off to the right of me. I jumped half a mile, and heard the rowdy laughter of a group of men. I stiffen and walked back over to the bench and sat.

I looked over at the group and noticed them ambling slowly to me. '_Please someone show up. Please someone show up!_' I thought panicked.

Suddenly, a orange motorcycle pulled to the curb near me. The guy on the bike had stark snow white hair that fell across his eyes, covering them and his identity. But I didn't need to see his eyes to know that it was Soul.

'_Oh thank god!_' I thought relieved. Soul shook the hair from his eyes and approached me. "Hey Tiny-" He began, but stopped when he saw the icy glare on my face.

"You okay? You look kinda pissed and scared at the same time. What's up?" I motioned frantically towards the advancing group of men.

He looked down at my hand which was twitching in their direction, then out of the corner of his eyes, I could see him looking at the group.

"Damn it. Maka, act like you know me." He commanded.

"But I do know you."

"They way you act towards me, it looks like I'm a rapist and a serial killer, who is trying to talk to you."

"I don't-"

"Hey!" A voice called. I flinched at the voice, and he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close.

"Soul Evans?! Shit, I had no idea you were going to be here!," The guy said. He cast a glance at me," And I also had no idea you were here with a _girl_!" I cringed into Soul, and i felt his grip tighten.

"Well it's none of your business who I'm with Giriko. I had no idea that I had to report to you every time I did something. 'Hey Giriko, Imma take a dump, care to join me? Hey Giriko, imma bang my girl tonight, is that allowed?' "

I held onto Soul tighter when I heard the name, 'Giriko'.The men around Giriko laughed loudly at Soul's remark, and I looked up and saw Soul smiling.

"So, see you guys later tonight?" Soul asked. Giriko nodded, he didn't recognize me as Spirit's daughter thank god, and slapped Soul on the back. "See ya Eater!" Giriko grinned maniacally, and walked off with the group of men following him like faithful puppies.

When they were out of ear shot, I turned to Soul. " 'Imma bang my girl tonight?' What the hell was that?! Were you making a reference to me?! You better not have! How do you know Giriko anyway? And why did he call you 'Eater'? What did you mean when-"

"Whoa Maka. Calm your tits! I just saved you from possible rape and death and you blow up at me? Wow that's low." He replied grinning. "As to banging you, I don't think i'd mind that much. I mean you've got some good-looking legs."

"Makaaaaaa..." I began.

"Oh shi-"

"CHOP!" I chopped him with a small hand-book from my purse. He fell to his knees, and mumbled,"OwWwWw..." I smiled pleased finally. "That's what you get for saying I have nice legs. Do you have any idea how creepy and weird that sounds?" I told him sternly.

"I was saying that as a compliment you know. You _do _have nice legs. And I like your eyes too. They're really green and pretty." He said standing up while rubbing his head. I noticed that his expression was completely serious, and I realized that he was being legit.

"Oh," I said slightly surprised,"Thanks. I think your hair is cool." I replied.

'_Your hair is cool? Seriously Maka?_' I thought. I thought it was a stupid comment, but Soul grinned and shook the hair from his eyes again. "Thanks. Alot of people think I'm albino cause of it. Especially after they see my eyes." I looked at his crimson eyes mesmerized for a second before,"Hey Maka! Soul!"

We both turned and saw Kid approaching with Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and of course, Black Star right behind. "Were you guys waiting long?" Tsubaki asked. We both shook our heads.

"So, anything happen before we came? Did you get in a fight? Sorry if you did. Your god was busy." Black Star stated. Soul and I looked at each other for a split second and came to a silent agreement. We wouldn't tell anyone about Giriko and his dogs. No need to stir up trouble and concern when nothing happened.

"Nah, I just got here and saw Maka, white as a ghost. She freaked when I jumped at her." Soul said then looked at me,"Nervous about the movie Tiny-tits?" He asked. I was actually nervous about the movie. We were going to see The Conjuring, which was based on a true story. I wasn't entirely fond of scary movies either.

"Don't call me Tiny-tits, and yes, I am kind of nervous." I replied annoyed at Soul.

"It's okay Maka." Kid said smiling kindly. I smiled back and he grabbed my hand. Everyone watched our exchange before Black Star yelled,"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR OUT HERE?! LET'S GO WATCH PEOPLE GET DRAGGED ACROSS CEILINGS!"

We all walked into the movie theater, and bought our tickets, then went and found some good seats.

"WOOOOHOOOO! LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED! START THE MOVIE BITCHES!" He screamed. Apparently, the movie people knew Black Star, because right as he said that, the commercials that were playing stopped, and the movie started.

"Yeah!" He yelled on last time, and we all settled down to watch. Every time a scary part came up, I jumped and grabbed Kid who was sitting to my right. He merely chuckled, and held my hand.

"It's just a movie." He whispered after a particularly scary scene. "Just a movie? Didn't you forget that this was based on a true story?!" I whispered incredulously. He shrugged, then went back to the movie.

After the movie, I was shaking. Everyone else seemed unfazed by it, unlike me.

"Uh, Maka, do you want a ride home?" I jumped when Kid spoke."Ye-Yeah. Su-sure thing! I would love a ride!" I squeaked. Kid frowned, and suddenly Liz entwined her arm with mine.

"Alright scardey cat! Since you're _so _scared, we're going to have a sleep over! Tonight! You can borrow my clothes Maka." Liz said quickly, over my indignant protest. Patty laughed and Tsubaki smiled.

"PARTY!YAY!" Patty cheered. Kid looked at Soul and they shared a look that clearly said,'Women.'

"Well, lets go!" Liz said happily, and the four of us marched out to Liz and Patty's truck.

"But I-" I began.

"No buts Maka! You're already in the truck! Now lets go! See ya, Kid, Soul, Black Star!" Liz yelled out of the window at the boys over the roar of the engine.

I knew I was probably going to get a ton of crap from my Papa when- then i remembered. He was in prison. I sighed and leaned back against the seat and tried to ignore the loud One Direction music that was playing.

"Relax and have fun Maka!" Liz yelled over the music. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Justin Bieber. My last thought was:

I really hate music.

* * *

**That's it folks! I couldn't think of anything until i decided,"Hey why doesn't Soul save Maka from a group of creepers?" and then the genuis idea of making one of the guys Giriko and making Giriko know Soul, and then i thought, what if Giriko is one of the guys from the night before? I forgot to put that in there though, and im to lazy to put in in there.**

**Soul: You are lazy  
Me: two things, 1. im not lazy, and if i was how was i able to write a tenth chapter? and 2. Shut up!**

**Until next time, see ya later! Spicy Noodles out!  
**


	11. Slumber Party! 11

**I got dis out on time! YAY! so right now, im kind of at a loss as what to right. i figured some of it out, but not all of it. Well...I guess ill just wing it! hope i this chapters good since i have no idea what im putting here! :D**

**Disclaimer:  
Kid,Maka,Soul: She doesn't own Soul Eater  
Kid: If she did own it...  
Soul: We would all probably have been nuked or married already.  
Me: Daz right!**

* * *

Soul's POV

We watched the girls drive off, music blaring out of the oversized speakers that Liz installed a few moths ago. I actually felt bad for Maka, because when Liz gets an idea for anything, she goes all out. Sure, it's a sleepover, but have you ever been invited to a Liz & Patty Thompson sleepover? No? Well be glad, unless your just as weird as Liz.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Kid asked. I shrugged, and Black Star yelled,"WE'RE GOING TO A SLUMBER PARTY! LIZ AND PATTY'S PLACE!" I nearly choked on my own saliva.

"But we weren't invited, and we're-" Kid protested.

"OH C'MON KID! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! AND BESIDES, WHAT WOULD THEY DO WITHOUT THEIR GOD, THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" He yelled even louder. I rolled my eyes, and started to get on my bike.

"Black Star, I can't go to the slumber party," I cringed,"Because I have a-a-appointment with someone, at somewhere very far from here!" I was starting to get really scared. I really did _not _want to go sleep in a hosue with a bunch of girls. Firstly because it would ruin my rep, and secondly, all those girls with those legs...mmmm, i don't know if i could help myself.

"Appointment my ass! You just wanna go bang some whore!" He said indignantly. I smirked while turning on my bike.

"Maybe, Maybe not. Either way, I'm not going." I said. I was about to pull away from the curb when I flew off my bike.

"Damn it! BLACK STAR! Why the fuck-?" I began angrily. Black Star was laughing his ass off, and Kid looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"I told you-" Black Star said gasping for breath in between laughs,"That we're-*laugh*-going to-*laugh*-that slumber-*laugh*party!" I got up ignoring Black Star and went over to the bike. There was a foot shaped dent on it.

"Fuck you Star!" I said. He put a dent on my gorgeous bike, that bastard! I stood up, ready to punch Black Star, but he grabbed me and put me in a headlock. He was laughing, until i slammed my head backwards into his jaw.

"Omph!" He grunted in pain, and keeled over. I walked away from him, and sat on the bench Maka was sitting on earlier.

"Alright, I guess I'll go with you two a-holes to this "sleepover". " I said while watching Black Star. He was checking to see if his jaw was broken.

"Soul, you have to say it right. It's Slumber Party!" Kid said grinning at me. I grinned back."Well let's go. Unless you guys know the way to their house-?" I said looking at the pair.

Black Star stood up fully smiling like a noob. "Let's go! YAHOO! YOUR GOD IS ON THE WAY!" He yelled loudly.

* * *

Maka's POV

Liz drove like a maniac.

I swear, almost the entire way I was awake, we were dodging people and their cars. I remember waking up to the truck hitting a speed bump, while we were going almost 90.

"Are we there yet?" I asked weakly for the tenth time.

"Almost! And then we can make paper giraffes and crush them!" Patty said over the music. Another One Direction song was playing, and my ears were about to explode from it.

Suddenly, Liz turned sharply to the left going off the road. A bunch of people honked. We were now on a rock road that seemed to stretch on and on.

"Liz,-" I started.

"Maka, we're almost there! For the last time! Just please bear with me!" Liz said.

I nodded mutely. Just then, a large white house came into view. It had green shutters, and had a slightly woe-be-gone look to it.

"We're hereeeeeee!" Liz sang. I blinked up at large house. It was beautiful. Liz parked the car, and we all got out excited. Even I was. I had never really been to a real sleep over before. Sure there was that one time when i was in 3rd grade at Linsey's house, but I got sick and had to go home, so it wasn't even all night.

Liz unlocked the front door, and we all went inside. The inside was quaint and tidy. It was decorated in blues, greens, and purples. Patty immediately went inside and laid across the couch. Tsubaki went and sat on a nearby chair. Liz went and started shuffling through stacks of movies, and I sat down next to Tsubaki.

"So, I've decided to watch either Insidious or The Last Exorcist." Liz said turning, while holding up the two movies,"Which should we watch first?" She asked.

Tsubaki and Patty said,"The Last Exorcist!" Liz grinned.

"Excellent. Now let's get changed!" A little bit later, we were all dressed in sleeping clothes, and had made a super large makeshift bed on the floor in front of the TV.

"Alright," Liz said stretching,"Let's do this." She reached over and put in the movie. I bit my lip. Why didn't just say I was sick and go home?

'_Because Liz would see right through your facade, and you'd still be stuck here_.' I thought glumly as Liz turned off the lights.

The first 20 minutes in, and I was already shaking in fear. I was sitting on the largest couch bundled in a large comforter. Everyone else though, they were right in front of the TV.

Suddenly, a loud knock sounded on the door. I screamed, and Patty went and turned on the lights.

"I'll get it!" She said happily. Tsubaki paused the movie then yelled to her as she ran to the door,"Get me, Liz, and Maka a bowl of popcorn to!"

I heard the door creak open...

Soul's POV

We knocked on what we assumed was Liz and Patty's house. Hopefully it was.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Patty. "Hey boys! You wanna come in? You need the password then!" She said.

I rolled my eyes."Giraffe. Now let us go in." I said. Patty opened the door, then flounced back to what I assumed was the living room.

"Who was it?" I heard Liz ask. "Just Kid, Black Star, and Soul." Patty replied dismissively.

"WHAT?!" I heard Liz, Tsubaki and Maka's yells of protest. "This is a _girl _party Patty! Why'd you let them in?" Liz said annoyed, then she sighed."Oh well. The more the merrier I suppose."

Kid, Black Star, and I walked in to the living room to see a makeshift bed in the middle, with a scary face paused on the screen.

Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were all on the floor in front of the TV, while Maka was bundled in a huge blanket on their sofa, as far away from the TV as possible.

"So, where shall the god sleep at?" Black Star asked. Liz shot a look at me, obviously not trusting, then she said,"I guess here...on the floor..._away _from us!" She finished, still watching me suspiciously.

I grinned knowingly at her, then went and sat next to Patty on the floor. "YAHOO!" Black Star shouted, then went and sat next to Tsubaki. Kid, then went to sit next to Maka on the couch. I watched them for a second jealous-

Wait-what? What the hell was I thinking?

'_You were thinking you were jealous, and that you would enjoy getting in any of their legs tonight._' The evil side of me whispered.

"Shut up me." I mumbled to myself. "Play the movie." I commanded in a louder voice when everyone had gotten settled.

The whole movie, I could hear Maka's cries of fear, which were silenced by Kid whispering into her ear. I was annoyed by the pair. They were probably going to end up dating soon, even though they'd like only known each other for a few months (**time skip. Maka arrived months ago. all the better to fit in my story.**)

Fifteen minutes later, credits started playing."Alright, I'm-" I stopped. Everyone was asleep. I looked to the couch, and saw Maka in Kid's arms. I felt a twinge in the pit of my stomach.

I laid down and thought,'_You don't like her. You just feel responsible for her because of all the times she's gotten into trouble. You _DO NOT _like her at all!_'

Finally, I drifted to sleep. I had a terrible night. My dreams were plagued with Maka and Kid and me falling of cliffs on their wedding day. Some of those dreams though, I managed to shove Kid down the cliff, and I killed everyone to get to Maka.

Yes, my night was anything but peaceful.

* * *

**I've nothing to say except that I feel really tired! XD**

**Soul:If you're tired, go to sleep  
Black Star: Yeah, go to sleep. Nothing will happen to you whatsoever!  
Me: *rolls eyes* if i fell asleep right now, you'd both probably throw cold water on me or something.  
Soul: Daz right!  
Me:...**

**Until next time, see ya later! Spicy Noodles out!**


	12. Morning After 12

**I have an announcement to make! School starts tomorrow for me, so i might not update as much. Ugh! I wish it didn't start until January or something far off. Im going to enjoy this last day of freedom by updating. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maka's POV

I opened my eyes to a little amount of light, then realized...

I woke up at 4 am. Lucky me.

Suddenly, I realized were I was. I was on Liz's couch in Kid's arms. He was splayed(**weird word...**) across the entire length of the couch, and I was tucked next to him on his left. He had his left arm under me like a pellow, and his right arm was draped around my waist. His back was against the back of the couch.I was turned away from him, looking at the TV.

Out of no where, he shifted, moving backwards, and pulling me with him. He pulled me even closer. I stiffened. I was not used to guys holding me. I had never really had a interest in guys, because they all seemed the same. Lazy, arrogant, bold, careless, immature, and overall stupid. I guess was wrong-well partially wrong. You see, Kid's not like that at all, but someone else who has snow hair is.

I slowly turned around to face Kid. In the dim light coming from the windows, I could just make out his handsome features. His hair was messy, and fell about his face and cheeks in black waves, with the white, normally straight, lines jagged. His face betrayed no emotion whatsoever, except for his mouth. Kid's mouth was curved slightly up at the corners. I looked at his well muscled chest through his shirt. He was very good-looking.

Finally, I looked at his eyes. They were closed...or so I thought. I jumped when I noticed that his butterscotch eyes were open and they were watching me intently.

"What are you doing Maka?" He mumbled, his voice dripping with sleep. I blushed and looked away from him. His face was extremely close to mine, and I couldn't think. His breath was clouding my thoughts.

"I'm- umm..." I trailed off. How creepy would it sound if I told him I was watching him sleep?

"Hmmm..." He mumbled. Kid's eyes drooped slowly closed, and his breathing slowed again. He pulled me even closer than before, so close that my lips were mere centimeters from his. So close that I heard him mumble my name as he slept.

I breathed slowly, trying not to wake him up again. Then slowly, I relaxed into the warm embrace of Kid. I closed my eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

Soul's POV

It was 10 am, everyone was awake except for me. I sat up groaning. I hate mornings.

"Is Soul awake yet? Hey Maka go see if he's dead or not." Liz's voice drifted into the living room along with the smell of waffles, bacon, eggs, toast, and so much more.

I quickly stood up and tried to flatten my hair, which was in my face and was sticking up everywhere.

Maka walked in, and saw me trying attempting to flatten my hair."You're alive after all. What a shame." She said leaning against the wall.

I translated that to mean: "I hope you die soon." I grinned at her. I liked a girl with attitude.

Maka glared at me. "Kid and me are making breakfast. You want some?"

Translation: "Anything you eat, I will poison with spider killer and dead fly guts. So don't eat."

I nodded at her. "Yeah, did you make spicy noodles? I love those for breakfast."

Maka narrowed her eyes." No, we didn't make spicy noodles. You can eat something else."

Translation: "Fuck you."

I smirked,"Alright. I will." Maka started to walk out of the room, but I grabbed her shoulder and said,"Hey, are you on your period, or just angry Tiny-tits? 'Cause you're acting very cold, rude, and mean towards me, when I just saved your life last night."

I saw the book in her hand, but for some reason I made no attempt to stop the chop.

"Maka...CHOP!" She yelled. Pain exploded in my skull, and I fell over.

"Damn it..." I mumbled as Maka dusted off the book and pranced off into the kitchen. What's gotten into her? Yesterday saw was all scared and innocent and now-

"Soul! Get your ass in here before Black Star eats everything!" Maka yelled. I rolled my eyes at her. Geez, she's definitely on her period.

I stood up once more, ignoring the pain on my head, and walked into the kitchen. "Hey anything left?" I asked the moment I caught sight of Black Star shoveling food into his mouth.

"Yeah, if you like waffles." Kid said. He pointed over to the small stack of waffles which had somehow survived Black Star's purge.

I immediately pounced on them and began eating them with my bare hands.

"If you're going to be in this house with me, at least act civilized!" Liz snapped, then slapped my hands, and gave me a fork and knife. I toke them and continued eating.

Finally, after everyone had finished, we all sat in the living room, and discussed what we were all going to do today. Tsubaki sat _very _close to Black Star on the floor, Liz and Patty sat next to each other, squashed in the armchair, Kid and Maka sat right next to each other, holding hands on the same couch they had fallen asleep on. I, meanwhile, was standing and leaning against the wall, staring at Maka and Kid's interlocked hands.

"We should to the mall!" Liz suggested. Immediately, everyone shook their heads. "Okay, how about...the fair?" Tsubaki asked. I perked up at this. The fair had some _really _nice looking girls there.

"I'm up for it." I said. "Me too! Then I can get some giraffes for my army!" Patty cheered. Liz smiled, then said,"Let's do it." Kid and Maka looked at each other smiling.

"Sure!" Maka said brightly."Black Star-?"

"YAHOO! HELL TO THE YES!"

"Alright then, let's get going!" Tsubaki said happily. Everyone stood, and Kid said,"We're all going to have to take separate vehicles."

"Sure, Maka can go with me." I said quickly, just to piss her off. Maka looked at me, ready to beat me to death, until Kid said,"Great, 'cause I have everyone else."

"Alrighty then. Maka, ladies first!" I said smirking.

"Bastard..." Maka mumbled, then got on behind me. I felt her arms go around my waist, and she quickly said,"Don't get any ideas." Oh Maka. Didn't she realized that I'd already gotten some ideas the moment I saw her?

"Meet you guys there!" I called to the group. Then I turned on the motorcycle and sped off.


	13. Broken Bike 13

**Hey guys! I figured out that i got off early today at school and for the rest of the week! so heres chapter 13! Oh BTW thanks for all the reviews! It helps me keep up my drive to finish this story!Enjoy!**

* * *

Maka's POV

I stood next to Soul's bike uncertain as to what i should do. For some reason, the bike had broken down and Soul didn't know what was wrong. So he called a auto mechanic, and now he was busy cussing at some guy over the phone, trying to get him to come tow it.

"C'mon dude! It's just a bike! I'll pay you 250. Alright, 300." Soul paused in talking."Fuck you Marcel." He spat at his phone then hung up.

He walked over to me and sat on the curb. The fair was 7 miles away, and was set up in the farmlands. Death City was roughly 16 miles away from here, and from the sound of it, "Marcel" wasn't going to come help us. So in a nutshell, we were stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Sorry about the bike. It's never done this before." Soul said apologetically. "It's cool." I replied. He raised an eyebrow at me skeptically."No really, it's fine." I insisted. He rolled his eyes at me, and put his head in between his legs.

"Mm mmmm mmm." Soul said, his voice muffled.

"What? Soul, I didn't hear a word you just said. So get your head out of your ass, and enunciate." I said annoyed.

"I said," He began," We could walk."

I shrugged. "Why not? But you're holding the bike." I said. He rolled his eyes again, stood up, grabbed thew handle bars, and started walking off without a backwards glance.

I jumped up, and jogged to catch up. We walked in silence for a bit, until I noticed the foot dent around the motor.

"What happened there?" I asked pointing to the dent. Soul looked at the dent, then replied stiffly, sounding pissed,"Black Star did it. He kicked it, and sent me flying."

"Maybe that's why it's screwing up on you. He practically dislodged the engine. I'm surprised that it even managed to get us this far out here." I said knowingly.

Soul looked at me surprised. "I didn't know that you knew about motorcycles." He said.

"I don't. But only an idiot wouldn't notice that the engine is barely holding up." I replied. I noticed his glare, and I smiled sweetly at him. Serves him right for dragging me with him, when I probably could've just squashed in with everyone else.

"Oh well, what's done is done." He said sighing unhappily.

"Hey, why did Black Star kick you off of the bike anyway?" I asked. He replied," Black Star was trying to convince me to go to a slumber-sleep over. I said no, and he kicked the bike."

"Did you almost say, 'slumber party'?!" I said looking at him, grinning evilly.

"No. I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"No! This conversation is over!" He said finally.

Silence engulfed us, and I was absorbed in my thoughts. I was thinking about Kid. I assumed we were now dating, but it would be awkward if I outright asked. I still found it odd that a guy who is like him, hot, smart, rich(last part didn't matter to me, but to other girls it did.) would go for such a plain jane girl like me. I was so flat-chested, and..._boring_. I was a girl who would rather read than go outside and play. How could he fall for someone like that?

"What are you thinking about?" Soul interrupted my train of thought.

"Ummm...nothing really. Just thinking about how far we have to walk." I quickly lied. Soul narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm thinking about you and Kid." He said unexpectedly. I whipped my head to look at him. "What?" I said, my eyes wide in surprise.

"you and him...you two are dating now right?" He asked. I hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, why?" I answered, suspicious.

"Don't you think that it's weird? I mean, you've only known each other for a few months, and you're already dating?" He said.

"No, I don't think it's weird. And why would you be asking anyway?" I questioned. "Could it be that Soul Evans, the total player/ man-whore, is falling for the new girl?" I said teasingly.

He glared at me."No, I'm _definitely _not falling for you. I guess I just feel kind of...responsible? Because, you're almost like the sister I never had, and you seem to be a magnet for trouble. Remember? Outside of the theater, and outside my apartment? Normally those guys never talk to me anymore. "

"So the guys we saw outside your apartment were the same guys from the movie theater?" I said surprised. Suddenly, that thought brought back a question that, for some reason, had been burning in my head, until the sleep over drove it away completely.

"Why did Giriko call you Eater?" I asked him. He stiffened. "I didn't know that you heard that."

"Why did he call you Eater?" I said, more persistent.

"None of your business Maka." He snapped in a cold voice. Beneath his cold demeanor though, I detected a bit of fear.

We continued our long walk. I estimated that we'd walked about 3.5 miles already.

"How do you know Giriko?" Soul asked randomly. I looked over at Soul. His expression was a mix of sadness, anger, fear, and surprise.

"He's the landlord for my house-" I stopped. Papa didn't like people knowing that we were renters for some reason. Apparently the women he snagged liked independent men.

Soul paled,"He's the landlord? Is that why you came to my place those few months ago?" He questioned quickly.

"Well...yea. I guess so."

"I didn't know that." He mumbled to himself.

Suddenly,out of nowhere, a small bus chugged to curb in front of us.

"Need a ride to the fair kiddos?" A man stuck his head out the window, and called to us cheerfully."This is the shuttle for the fair!"

"Let's go Soul." I said, before he opened his mouth."What about my bike?" He whined. He sounded like a little toddler.

"Hide it." I replied annoyed. I yanked the handle bars away from him, and wheeled it into the ditch. I then covered it up with a bunch of tumble weeds, and grass.

"Now let's _go_!" I snarled viciously to him. He followed without a word or glance behind him.

We got on the small shuttle and took some seats at the back. "My bike better be there when we get back..." He mumbled.

The bus chugged on.

* * *

**Crappiest. Ending. Ever.**

**I couldn't think of how to end it. So, " ' The bus chugged on. ' " Will have to do.**

**Sorry about the lack of updating. I started the chapter yesterday, but never finished due to the fact that my mom kicked me of the laptop, because it was 11:00 at night. XD**

**Until next time, see you later! Spicy Noodlez out!**


	14. Updating chapter this is now chapter 14

Author's note

Sorry that I haven't been updating. No, I'm not dead or kidnapped which I think are the only two reasons why a person shouldn't update. Anywho, I've been trying to work school and homework back into my schedule, which is where this little update comes in. I know alot of people are going to kill me for not just putting out a chapter, but I'm working on it.

Anyways, I plan to update at least once a week. I'll figure out a for sure day eventually. Until such time, I've decided to give you guys a preview of Chapter 14! Enjoy!

_Suddenly, I realized that they were all going into a corn field, not the fair."You coming? Or do you want to stay here with them?" He said pointing to Owl whore, and her army of whorish whorey whores._

_"Umm Kid?" I asked, as he grasped my hand and pulled me into the fair. "Why are we going into a corn field?"_

_"Because we're going to the fair." he replied matter-of-factly._

_I frowned. We were walking in a corn field, not the fair grounds._

_"So ummmm...the fair is in a corn field?"_

__Yes Maka, the fair is being held in a field, away from civilization. XD

Soul: you really need to stop being a lazy ass and write. I wanna know what happens.  
Me: 2 things. 1. I'm not being a lazy ass! I have a life outside of here known as Hell- oh pardon me! -school. and 2. You can know what happens. Here *hands script to Soul.*  
Soul: I wouldn't do that over a girl!  
Me: *chuckles* please. You got a nosebleed over Blair! You're lucky I didn't decide to make you have a nosebleed!  
Soul: *glares at me* I hate fucking you Hawk.  
Me: Well, a very Merry Christmas to you too! *smiles brightly*

Until next time, see you later! Spicy Noodles out!

PS I wish summer never ended...


	15. Damn she's a sexy chick! 15

**I'm sorry that i havent been updating lately. ive been really distracted and occupied with life. School, homework, & soccer is what occupies my life right now. :/ Well today, I found a chance to write, andf I took it. It might be a full day before I actually finish this though...oh well. BTW, i've decided to start trying to update once a week rather than once a day. It makes it easier for meh. Anywho, here's 14. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maka's POV

I leaned against the window and stared out at the passing fields. Soul sat next to me, also staring vacantly out of the window across from us.

After a while, a Ferris wheel came into view. I immediately sat up excited. "Soul!" I poked his arm.

"What?" He said grumpily coming out of his day dream. I wonder what he was thinking about...

Soul's POV

I would kill for a doughnut right about now. Oh look. The fair. We're here. Maybe they have donuts...

Maka's POV

Hmmm...either way. Whatever he's thinking about it's probably something stupid, like girls or food. (**Me: Daz right!**)

I watched as people slowly gathered at the entrance of the fair, and entered. Suddenly, the bus screeched to a stop, and the driver called,"Alright, get then! Here's yer stop!"

I grabbed Soul's arm, and began to drag him off the bus. He still had a dazed look on his face.

"C'mon we're here!" I pulling Soul towards the entrance. As we made our way to the booth to pay, I noticed a group of scantily clad girls watching Soul and me.

Apparently he noticed them too, because he yanked his hand away from mine, and started to actually _strut _towards the entrance.

I rolled my eyes at the sight of his rolling gait past the group of whores. They giggled childishly and one of them got up the courage to say,"Hey good-looking. You got a girlfriend?" she asked. She had short black hair, and blue eyes, and had the most amount of skin showing. She had on so much make-up to the point that she looked like a owl.

"No, but he's here with _friends_, not you-whoever you are." I snapped, and linked my arm through his. _  
_

The girl looked up and down at me then rolled her owl eyes. "Mmm hmm. Sweetie, you need to understand that men like him aren't interested in flat-chested girls such as yourself. So don't be so clingy."

"Why you dirty little bitc-!"

"Hey Maka! Soul!" I turned and saw Kid waving at us by the entrance, which had a corn field next to it. Gathered around him was Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

I smiled smugly at the owl girl."See?Friends." I said, then dragged Soul off.

We got over to him and the others, then Kid noticed my expression of anger, and Soul's expression of a guy who'd just seen a angel.

"Something wrong?" He asked frowning. I quickly covered my expression, and smiled."No, I'm fine. It's just-nothing, nothing." I trailed off distracted. I always hated when people pointed out my lack of cleavage.

"Hm, alright then, shall we?" He gestured to the field next to the fair. Black Star yelled,"YAHOO! Let's go peasants!" He dashed out into the field, and I quickly lost sight of the blue-haired boy.

Tsubaki sighed then gave me a look that plainly said,' Can't do anything about him and his mental illness.', then she followed the boy off into the corn.

Patty giggled."Yeah let's go! Come on big sis! We've got some roller coasters to ride!"

Liz groaned,"Patty, please don't make me go on the spinning rides!" She said desperately. Patty grinned evilly. "Let's do this!" She screamed, then charged off into the field after Black Star and Tsubaki.

Soul mumbled something incoherently under his breath.

"What's that Soul?" Kid asked, leaning in the direction of Soul. "I said,"H-O-T. Hot. That girl was-" He snapped his jaw shut, staring at something. I looked to see what he was staring at.

Owl girl was dancing provocatively with her friends, and attracting alot of stares, mostly from men.

Soul was watching them, with another glazed look. I, meanwhile, was done.

"Maka..." I started. Kid took five steps back. "CHOP!" I slammed the handbook onto his head with as much power as I could muster.

Soul didn't even say anything. He just fell over on the ground. I stood there with Kid, waiting for him to recover.

"You know what?" Soul began tiredly rubbing his head,"You're going to give me a concussion someday, if you haven't already."

"Mmm hmmm. Sweetie, you just need to suck it up and be a man for once." I said imitating Owl girl's annoying "innocent" and flirty voice.

Soul glared at me. "Let's just go already." He shoved past me and into the field.

Suddenly, I realized that they were all going into a corn field, not the fair."You coming? Or do you want to stay here with them?" He said pointing to Owl whore, and her army of whorish whorey whores.

"Umm Kid?" I asked, as he grasped my hand and pulled me into the fair. "Why are we going into a corn field?"

"Because we're going to the fair." he replied matter-of-factly.

I frowned. We were walking in a corn field, not the fair grounds.

"So ummmm...the fair is in a corn field?" I asked confused. I'd never really been to a fair before, so maybe this is where the fair is actually at.

"Nope! There's a secret entrance that everyone, meaning teenagers, uses to get in free."

"Whoa there! Death the Kid breaking the rules? I never thought I'd see the day!" I said jokingly. I really hope that the fair isn't in the field...

Kid chuckled, and we continued they rest of the way, enjoying each others company.

* * *

Eventually, we arrived at a fence with a sign that proclaimed, 'No Trespassing! Trespasser will be shot on sight!'

I scanned the area warily watching for any sign of life. "Kid are you sure it's safe? I mean, should we go back? The sign says No trespassing." I said.

Kid turned to me and smiled saying, "It's fine. This is just the fairgrounds. A while back, someone was discovered cutting a hole in the fence to get in without paying. The person was caught, and the city promised to repair the hole. Well eventually, time passed, and of course they forgot. But the person who made the hole didn't. He remembered, got his friends, and they snuck in. It's been like that ever since."

"You make it sound like it's some sort of long lost mythical story about a hole." I replied laughing. Kid shrugged. "It's not that old. Maybe about...5 years? Give or take a few." He said.

I looked around suddenly realizing that there was no hole.

"Where's the hole at?" I asked confused. Kid grinned, and lifted up the ominous sign. "Here it is! The passageway to another world!"

I giggled, then climbed through, with Kid following close behind. We walked a bit further, and came out behind a old abandoned looking shack. I looked past the shack, and saw the lights streaming from a ride barely 20 feet away, and standing against the shack near us was everyone else.

"What took you so long?", Soul demanded, "It's turning night already!" Sure enough, I could see the sunlight fading into starlight.

"Were you two *ahem* a bit preoccupied...with each other?" Liz said. I turned scarlet, then replied indignantly,"No! I would never do that! We _just _started dating! I am definitely not that type of-"

"Geez, chillax Maka! I was only kidding!" Liz said laughing at my expression.

"Well, what ride are we going on first?" Soul questioned. He sounded impatient. " TILT-A-WHIRLY-TWIRL!" Patty yelled pumping her fist.

"Tilt-a-Whirly-twirl?" Soul said skeptically. "Hell YEAH! Lezzgo beeyatches!" Black Star screamed, just as excited as Patty.

I rolled my eyes as Patty ran off dragging Liz behind her. Black Star wasn't too far behind, and Tsubaki was right with him, because she was surprisingly holding the blue-haired psycho's hand.

It was now Kid, Soul, and me.

"So, what now?" Soul said. Kid suddenly whipped out his phone(**I didn't know he had a phone. It better be symmetrical!XD**) and said sullenly, "Hold on. I gotta take this. It's my dad. I'll be right back." And with that, I was suddenly all alone with Soul..._again_.

"Alright, I heard that you've never been to the fair, so I'm going to take you on the best ride of a time. It only comes once every year. It's called the 'Chain Saw'. Basically, it twirls one direction, then the separate cages that the people go in spin on their own in the other direction. A few times the cages have opened up and people fell out." Soul started his sentence sounding bored, until slowly, as he talked about people falling off the ride, I could hear some excitement in his voice.

"So, we're going on that then?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Hell yes we are. You too scared Maka? You need your daddy to-?" I chopped his head, stopping him from finishing the sentence.

"Do not talk about my Papa." I said in a dangerously silky sweet voice, dripping with venom.

Soul rubbed his head and finished his stream of curses. "Is that a sensitive topic or something?" He asked. I shook my head.

Soul nodded."I understand completely." I tried to detect sarcasm in his voice, but there was none. He was being legit.

"Alright, let's get this over with." I said dismissively pushing past him towards the crowds. I could almost hear his smile.

For sure though, maybe, I don't know, I thought I heard him say," I'm sorry."

* * *

**" ' I'm sorry. ' " ?! What the EFF! Is Soul-kun hiding something?! *scary music plays* anywho, I have some announcements. For all of the info on my schedule of updating, it will all be in the updating chapter. So if you are wondering about that, go check it out.**

**Soul: You're a noob. You can't update everyday?  
Me: No i can't cause i have homework, unlike you who doesn't ever do homework. To get anywhere in life, I will have to study and work hard!  
Soul: I just have to collect 99 kishin eggs, and a witch soul, and My life will be set. I'll be a professional death scythe and everyone will respect me.  
Me: Bastard. you have it so easy! Gawd, life's so unfair! You know what? I challenge you to study at least once for a test, and pass it.  
Soul: You're on! I'm going to win, and then you have to write a poem about my coolness and post it to this site.  
Me: Ait, then! If I win, I get to make you do whatever I what in my story, and you can't object.  
Soul: *shrugs* sure. *grabs my hand and shakes it.* This is going to be good!**

**Until next time, see you later! Spicy Noodles out!**


	16. The Chain Saw 16

**Hello my little llamas! Yes, i've decided to call you peoples llamas! XD. Anywho, I don't really have anything to announce so here's 16. Enjoy!**

* * *

Soul's POV

I felt hear small fingers entwine with mine and I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered quietly to the point where she wouldn't hear me. She didn't know yet...

"Hey Soul! Is this The Chain Saw?" Maka's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at her apprehensive expression, then I looked at what she'd been staring at. It was The Chain Saw.

It looked even better than last year. It had a new paint job, with flames and everything. It had no rust whatsoever, and seemed to be going even faster than I remembered. All in all, it looked bad-ass.

But the best thing? _It had no line_!

"Hell yes! No line!" I grinned in excitement. This was going to be epic! "Are we going on then?" Maka asked. I nodded, then started walking towards it. I stood right by the gate, and I nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

"You ready Maka-?" I turned around and saw some junkie standing there smoking with his friends. "Oh sorry dude. Thought you were my chick." I said. The guy grinned. "It's cool, just give her to me if she's good." His teeth were a disgusting yellow.

"Umm, yeah, sure." I scooted past them, and looked around for Maka. "Maka!" I called out. Suddenly I spotted her standing in the same spot, staring vacantly up at the ride.

"Maka? Maka, let's go! No one's in line! Well besides those junkies, but still, let's go!" I said. She shook her head quickly.

"I don't want to." She said. "Whatever, this is the best ride ever, and you're going!" I snapped. I then grabbed her wrist and dragged her, literally _dragged _her to the line.

"Let go of me!" She snarled and began to scratch my hands. I ignored her feeble attempts at freedom, and I pushed her next in line behind the junkies.

" Whoa, a feisty one! I like your girl!" The druggie said. Maka whipped her head towards him and said in a scarily calm voice, "Fuck off, you creep ass hoe." The junkie's widened. He could tell she meant buisness. So instead of replying, he turned around like nothing happened.

"Whoa, ummm Maka? Are you okay?" I asked apprehensively. She was behaving like a cornered animal.

"Yes! I'm completely and totally fine! Fine and dandy Soul!" Her voice reached super sonic high pitched levels.

"You sure? You know what? I'm going to act like you're normal, and not freaking out right now." I said.

"You do that." She replied watching the ride slowly come to a stop. "Alright, everybody on board!" The carney man called as people got off. Most of the people were green in the face and a few people went behind the ride. I then heard a horrible retching noise.

Maka paled. "There is no way in HELL i'm going on that thing!" She said, her voice still really high pitched. I rolled my eyes. "You really think that I'm just going to let you stand out here by yourself where anyone could kidnap you, and let you miss all the fun? No, believe me Maka. If you want to get raped then killed, you can always do that later. Just come around my place at midnight, you'll meet all sorts of creepers!" I said in a sarcastically cheerful voice.

Maka tried to pull away from me, but I held on to her wrist, and slowly we made our way onto the ride.

"Get the fuck-!" Maka began, but I silenced her by slapping a hand over her mouth. She must've been _really _scared to start cussing. Because Maka Albarn never ever cusses.

We got into the little car, and the guy strapped us down and closed us inside the little car. Maka started squirming around the moment the guy moved away.

"Stop moving or else the strap will come off and you'll fall out and die." I said. She ignored me and tried to wriggle free.

Suddenly, without thinking, I grabbed her hand and whispered,"You'll be fine." My mouth was right next to her ear, and she stiffened. I breathed and her hair whipped around her face.

Maka swallowed, and pulled her hand from my grip, then scooted away from me. "I'm going to die." She mumbled quietly. I pretended that I didn't hear her.

Suddenly, the ride came to life, and my head whipped forward painfully. The same thing happened to Maka.

"God DAMN IT!" Maka yelped rubbing her neck. I settled my head comfortably against the back of the car. I could feel the car and the ride slowly start spinning.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Maka said her voice volume increasing.

Then the ride went full speed.

"SHIIIIIIIIITTTT!" Maka screamed. I laughed at her fear, and her cussing. The rest of the ride, I could her Maka shouting profanities to no one. It. Was. HILARIOUS!

Finally the ride began to slow, and eventually came to a full stop. The guy came around and let us out, grumbling in annoyance. Apparently someone had puked in one of the cars.

Maka and me went and stood outside of the ride, and waited for Kid, wherever he was. I observed everyone who passed in the crowd. Some people were watching me cautiously. A guy had walked by with his girl, the two of them watching me. The girl was watching me curiously, and the guy was looking apprehensive. I grinned at him, revealing rows of jagged sharp shark-like teeth. The girl's eyes widened, and I saw her smile and wink at me. I winked back. The guy, meanwhile, was glaring daggers at me. I didn't care though.

The pair walked off, and I saw someone very familiar. My eyes widened, when I realized that it was the girl from the front entrance. I eyed her hungrily. Damn would I _love _to get in between those legs tonight!

I looked up, meeting her shocking blue eyes, and noticed her smirking knowingly at me like she knew exactly what I was thinking. I grinned back.

"Soul? Hello? Earth to dumbass?" I felt a hard slap on the back of my head. "Ow, god-what?" I turned and saw Maka watching me.

"I asked if it would be okay if I went and found Kid? Or is there *ahem* and I quote 'too many creepers?' " Maka asked in a annoying superior voice.

"Sure. Do whatever." I answered, once more distracted by the girl, who was now making her way over to me, shaking those hips. I noticed that she had nice big boobs, and long legs. I felt a trickle of blood above my upper lip.

Maka noticed the girl too, and pursed her lips. "Well, see ya." She said. I watched her flounce off into the crowd. And when you lose one thing, you gain another. The girl came and stood exactly where Maka was a few moments ago.

Now that she was here, I promised that I would be a bad-ass, and not be all flustered around her.

"Hey sexy. How you doing? My name is Soul Evans." I asked deepening my voice. The girl grinned, and replied,"I'm doing good. Oh, my name is Lexie. Lexie Winters."

* * *

**Hay doodz! Sorry about my lack of updation!School's really annoying, and I'm having writers block. But anyways, I also apologize for the OC I hate them too. But this one will serve for greater purposes. *laughs evilly* lexie is just a pawn in my giant game of chess. She will be gone...eventually. XD**

**Soul: I'm winning the bet Hawk!  
Me: Oh contrare young grasshopper! A little green eyed bird told me that you're not studying for the upcoming test! Tut tut Soul!  
Soul: I don't need to study. I already know everything!  
Me: Mm Hm. I assume that's why you failed every test before this one. Because you know _everything_.  
Soul: Trust me Hawk, I am going to win this bet if it's the last thing I do!  
Me: Yup. I _totally _believe that you're not going to lose. I have absolute and complete faith in you Soul!  
Soul: Screw you, you sarcastic prick...  
**

**Until next time, see ya later! Spicy Noodles out!  
******


	17. Maka's perfect school streak BROKEN! 17

**Hay doodz. Nothing to say...except that I hate auto correct. Dirty whore...oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

Maka's POV

I walked hand in hand with Kid through the corn field towards the parking lot, trying to ignore the noises Soul and Owl girl were making. I grit my teeth when I heard her say,"Soul! Not now! Later tonight!"

Someone was going to die in a few seconds.

"Hey Maka, are you okay?" I heard Kid's handsome voice ask. I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied in an attempt-at-cheery voice.

Kid frowned, still not convinced.

* * *

_Time Skip to tomorrow in Stein's classroom_

Maka's POV

I tried to take my mind off of Soul and Owl girl (whose name I now know is Lexie.), but it proved to be a very hard task. We were in Stein's class, with Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul and me. My archenemy Ox Ford and his friend Havar was there too, along with Kim and Jackie. I had just met Kim and Jackie, and they proved to be very kind. Havar was like Ox, stuck-up and arrogant. Then again so was Soul.

"You okay Tiny-tits?" Soul's voice punctured my thoughts. I turned to glare angrily at him. For some reason in the past few days, i've been very angry at something. I didn't say anything to anyone about it though, because they would've just assumed I'm hormonal or something.

"Don't call me Tiny-tits Soul, or i'll chop you regardless if we're in class or not." I said in a deathly cold and evil voice. Soul raised his hands up as in surrender.

"Whoa there Maka. I'm only kidding around." He said smiling. His smile seemed fake too. Suddenly, Soul shifted towards me and said,"Seriously, whats wrong? You've seemed really uptight for the last few days."

I glanced at him and saw him beautiful blood red crimson eyes watching me intently. I immediately was unable to meet his steady gaze. I guess someone did notice my concealed anger.

I shrugged,"I don't know. I just feel..." I hesitated. It was weird telling my feelings to a guy. Even though I do tell my feelings to my Kid sometimes, it's still weird. "I feel..." I trailed off again. I still wasn't sure why I was feeling so angry.

"You feel anxious and stressed right?" Soul suggested. I nodded. He frowned in concentration then said," You need to let loose, and relax. Maybe..." He looked around, then asked me, "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah..." I replied apprehensively shoving my IPhone deeper into my backpack, "Why?"

"Do you have Snapchat?"

"Snap- what?"

"Never mind, just give me your phone."

I shook my head, and he suddenly reached down, and yanked my bag up to his lap. "Hey! What are you doing?" I protested.

He ignored me, and located my phone. "Ha!" He exclaimed triumphantly, then scowled. "What's your password?" He asked.

"No, you're not doing anything to my phone. Do something to yours instead." I said. He shook his head and said in a mocking voice,"Oh what a shame. I locked your phone for 5 minutes. Oh well guess I'll just have to-" I watched in horror as he used the emergency dial button and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" I heard a faint voice say. Soul grinned then replied,"Moo says the duck. Spicy Noodles." He then ended the call.

"Soul!" I said, torn between being angry, fearful, and laughing at his sheer stupidity and bravery.

"Hm? Can you top that Albarn?" Soul asked once again ignoring my outburst. "Top that? What do you mean?" I huffed. "Soul, they might track my phone and i might get into huge trou-"

"They won't track your phone Maka, chill. Black Star constantly prank calls them. They're used to it by now." He replied. I stared shock-shelled into silence.

"And what I mean by, 'Can you top that' is can you do something even more outrageous and random and out-of-order?" Soul continued.

"Yes, but why would-?"

"Why would you want to? It's a way to blow off some steam. Believe me, I know." He said solemnly. I sighed. "No way I would ever break the rules. I want to be a doctor, and start my own hospital. No way in HELL I will do anything that could ruin my future of doctoring."

Soul rolled his eyes. "If you don't do something in 10 seconds, I will throw your phone out the window." He gestured to a little ways behind us, where sure enough, a window was open. I tried to grab the phone from him, but he moved away.

"You wouldn't dare." I snarled, slightly flushed. Soul grinned his shark-toothed grin and said,"Watch me. 10 seconds Maka. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6..."

I started to freak out when he stood up and made his way to the window, then stuck his hand out...with my phone in his palm.

" 3. 2...1." He let my phone slide ever so slightly from his grip.

Suddenly, without thinking I stood up, knocking my chair over in the process. "STEIN!" I screamed loudly. Everyone turned to look at me, even Patty looked up from her origami giraffe.

I started to shrink back down in fear, but before I could sit down and apologize, I looked behind me at Soul, who motioned for me to continue.

I breathed deeply, gathering all my courage, then steeled myself for the worst.

"Fuck you."

The entire class gasped at my surprising outburst, but I ignored them and watched Stein's reaction.

He was watching me, cigeratte hanging limply from the side of his mouth. His hands held the neccesary tools to dissect a pig, and started to worry that he'd probably try to dissect me as a punishment.

Everyone held their breath waiting for Stein's reaction. Finally, he said,"Okay." He then looked down again to concentrate on the pig.

I still watched him. A legitimate teacher would've given me a detention, but then again, this was a man who'd dissect you alive just for fun.

I finally awkwardly grabbed my chair from the floor, set it upright, and sat down in it breathing hard. The class was still watching me, as if waiting for another outburst. Instead, i pulled out my book and tried to read.

Soul plopped beside me once more. "Here's your phone. So, feel better now?"

"Thanks for nothing." I mumbled. In truth, I _did _feel alot better, but I would shoot myself before I ever told Soul that he helped me.

"Good. I'm glad that you're not going to be moaning and groaning and looking ready to kill someone this week." Soul said. He flashed me another toothy smile and turned to watch Stein.

I felt my heart jump into my throat as I watched Soul. I don't know why I was like this. Was I subconsiously angry at him? If I was, why?

Suddenly the bell rang, and everyone scrambled to leave the room before homework could be assigned. I was the last one left along with Kid. He smiled at me, grabbed my hand and we walked into the flowing crowd of students.

"What was that all about?" Kid asked. I shrugged,"I actually really didn't think about what I was doing."

Kid chuckled. "I can tell. So, what happened before? When Soul and you were talking?" Kid prompted. I raised my eyebrows at him as we maneuvered around a fallen student and their books.

"Why are you wondering? Oh my! Can this be? Is Death the Kid feeling _jealous _of Soul Evans?!" I gasped mockingly, smiling.

Kid scowled. "No I was just wondering wha-"

"MAKA ALBARN!" A voice boomed from down the hallway. The students all smooshed against the lockers in an effort to create a pathway for the voice.

I watched as Sid marched over to us. "Where were you at on Saturday?!" He asked demandingly (**- not a real word...until now! :D** )

"Saturday?" I repeated blankly.

"Your allotted detention time with Evans! Did Miss I-never-ever-get-in-trouble forget?" He said. "Wha-?" I began then stopped and remembered.

_"Albarn, go sit down. You were almost late. I would've had to give you a detention if you were." Sid said. I nodded."It won't happen again."_

"But you said I didn't get a detention!" I argued.

"Well, I changed my mind! DETENTION! After school until 4:00pm!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mm hm. Alrighty then Sid-Sensei, detention until 4." I said sarcastically. Kid looked at me, a shocked look on his face.

Sid didn't notice my sarcasm, and walked off, seeming satisfied. Kid immediately turned to me.

"What's gotten into you? First you tell Stein, 'Fuck you.' Then you're sarcastic to Sid? What the hell?!" Kid said. I smiled at the shocked look on face, then said,"I'm skipping my next class. Care to accompany me?" I asked. Kid's jaw dropped, then he grinned saying,"Sadly, I cannot. I have a rep to up keep...for my father. But you have fun, because you've seemed really stressed over the last few days."

I smiled."See ya Kid." I then did something out-of-the-ordinary. I went and pecked him on the lips, then went and ditched my bag at my locker, leaving Kid looking dumbfounded.

When I got outside, I ran into someone with sharkish teeth. I grinned at Soul. "Hey Evans." I said cheerfully. He flashed his shark teeth at me, then asked,"What's up with the bookworm?"

I shrugged then replied happily," I don't know. I feel...lighter some how."

"See, cussing out the teacher every once and a while helps."

"Surprisingly, it does. Hey, do you want to go get a drink or something?" I asked. Soul raised his eyebrows then said,"I didn't know you drank." I laughed rolling my eyes.

"I meant, do you want to get like a shake or something cheap from McDonalds." Soul smiled replying,"I would love too."

I smiled even wider then yelled as loud as I could,"I BROKE THE RULES!

* * *

**Lawlz. Bitches be cray-cray! XD!**

**Soul: I WIN THE BET!  
Me: Wait, let's see what they jury has to say about it.  
Soul: Jury?  
Me: Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty, has Soul passed his tests?  
Maka & Co.: No.  
Black Star: He failed everything!  
Me: *grins evilly* Well then...Soul, I bid you adieu. Jury ****Adjourned! *walks off leaving behind next chapter's script.* By the way Soul I made a few adjustments to it! *leaves*  
Soul:*grabs script reading* I WOULD NEVER EVER DO THAT!  
Maka: *reads it laughing* Deals a Deal Soul. You gotta live up to it. Oh see ya. Hawk invited all the girls to a party.  
Patty: *nods* Mmm hmm Bye Bye Soul! Have fun with Lexie!  
Soul: FUCK...**

**Until next time, see ya later! Spicy Noodles out!**


	18. Coffee Shop 18

**So heres 18. Nothing to report except...wait a second!**

**Kid:You forgot to tell the readers that you don't own Soul Eater.  
Me: Damn! you're right! wait...shouldn't they already know I don't own it? I mean come ****_on_****! There is no way in hell I could come up with such an epicly amazing story like Soul Eater. The only thing I own in this story is the plot line and Lexie.  
Lexie: You-what? You own me?  
Me: Shut up. You are not a Soul Eater character from the manga or anime! It is not in your place to speak here! Away with you peasant! *snaps fingers, and Lexie is magically taken away by a witch* Now then, onto thine story!  
Kid: What's up with the accent?  
Me: *shrugs***

* * *

Soul's POV

I grinned at Maka as we made our way off of the school grounds. I wasn't actually going to drop her phone because if I did, I would eventually get Maka-chopped. It was funny watching her tell Stein 'Fuck you.' Her face at the time and his chill reaction.

I chuckled to myself and Maka looked over at me curiously. "What?" She asked. I shook my head. "Oh, nothing important..."

"Right." Maka said rolling her eyes.

We got to my bike and immediately Maka got on. It was kinda weird how much she'd changed in the last few months. The first time she rode my bike, I was practically dragging her. I smiled slightly at the memory. I looked at the sandy blonde sitting on the back of my bike inspecting the seat. Yes, Maka had indeed changed.

"Hold on." I said sitting down and gunning the engine. Maka wrapped her hands around my waist muttering darkly. I smiled evilly. One thing that would never change about her though is how much she hated relying on others for anything. Like holding onto someone's waist so she wouldn't fly off the bike, for instance.

We pulled into the street, and passed McDonalds."Where are we going?!" Maka yelled into my ear. "You'll see!" I yelled back, but i think my words were lost in the roaring wind.

Finally, I found the place I was looking for. It was a tiny little cafe that was named simply, 'Coffee Shop'. I went there with Lexie before our -ahem- night activites. It was actually where she worked, but she was, obviously, in school right now.

"Coffee Shop?" Maka asked incredulously. I nodded as I turned off the motorcycle. "Yep. I found this place after the fair." I replied. Maka got off the bike and walked over to the door, pulling it open. "C'mon slow poke!" She called cheerfully. I smiled in spite of myself. This girl...I was a really bad influence on her. Ditching class already. Tut tut.

I followed her into the warm shop, the aroma of coffee filling my nose, which immediately reminded me of last night...

_Flash back to last night._

_"Oh Soul! Isn't this place the best?" Lexie squealed. In spite of my promise to remain cool her, I was starting to give in to her flirtatiousness. "Yea, it's pretty cool in here."_

_"Hey...Soul, do you like...wanna come over to my place after this?" I turned to look at her. She was leaning forward, her boobs almost spilling out of her top. I grinned stupidly."Alright, but how about we go to_ my _place instead?" I suggested. Lexie nodded. "Sure!" She said happily. I felt her hand move towards the middle of my legs. It took all my willpower not to react and start kissing her right now. She had to know how badly I was turned on right now, or else she wouldn't have started doing this. "Let's leave. Let's go. Right now." I said gruffly. Her smile grew wider. "Let's go."_

_End of flash back_

"Soul? What do you want?" Maka's voice interrupted my train of thoughts. I looked up in surprise at the girl, who was trying to take my order. "Umm...iced mocha please." I said. The girl narrowed her eyes, and nodded, then walked off soundlessly to make our drinks.

"I wonder what her problem was." Maka huffed, then sat down at one of the empty tables. I sat down across from her. "Yea, I wonder." I said. I didn't wonder why that girl was staring. I knew exactly why. She was here last night. She saw me with Lexie.

'_She thinks i'm like a cheater or something._' I thought to myself. We waited in comfortable silence for our drinks to be made.

"Order up! One french vanilla coffee, and one iced mocha." I went up to the counter to collect our drinks, and pay. When I got up there, the girl was watching me. "Well?" I snapped,"What's the price?" the girl glared at me. " $2.50. Is that all sir? Or would you like some more of _something you shouldn't have_?" The girl said loudly, loud enough to where Maka looked up. "Shut it bitch." I mumbled. "Speak for yourself, you dirty man-whore!" She whispered and flounced to the back. I stared at her the rest of the way and left the cash on the counter, then brought our drinks over to the table.

"Thanks." Maka said, as I handed her the coffee. I sat down across from her once more, and we drank in silence.

"What did she mean by, 'some more of something you shouldn't have.'?" Maka asked me. I looked at her, and suddenly found it hard to meet her green gaze. "Well?" She said in a sharper tone. Uh-oh. Bye-bye carefree Maka, who cusses out teachers, and ditches class.

"I- um...well,..." I gulped nervously. Why would I be nervous about telling her about Lexie and me? I mean, it's not like Maka and me are dating or anything.

"Spit it out." Maka commanded. All trace of kindness and fun were gone from her voice. I breathed out then finally said," I came here last night with Lexie." I said, casting my gaze downward at the table. The table was very pretty. I liked the pattern.

"With Lexie?" I looked up away from the masterpiece of a table, into Maka's face. Her face held no emotion whatsoever, and her gaze was cold and distant. "Uh-huh." I cleared my throat.

I looked back down at the swirly patterned table as I heard a chair screech backwards. "Bye Soul." Maka said, her voice devoid of all emotion. I still stared at the table. I never noticed the beautiful craftsman and design of the marble.

I heard the door open, and the sound of pouring rain. Then, the door slammed shut. I sighed.

"Well, that doesn't seem like your typical, mistress-finds-out-about-girlfriend." I looked up to see the cafe waitress watching me. She was blonde, like Maka.

"You. Are. A. Total. Bitch." I snarled at the girl. She shrugged. "Oh well. She was going to find out eventually. Better now than later." The girl said. I stood up and went over to her. Her name tag read, "Medusa"

"You have a gay name." I said. Medusa shrugged again."Mm hm. Well,...if you weren't cheating and I just screwed something up, sorry 'bout that." She said, then looked at her watch. "Hmm...I gotta go. See ya person-I-don't-know." With that, she walked off without letting me say a single word. I growled to myself. Bitch.

I turned around, and went outside, where it was now pouring rain. '_Oh of course. It's like I'm in some sort of crappy movie or story where the character just suffered a huge loss._'

I went over to my bike, and realized something. How the hell did Maka get home? '_She didn't_' I thought. I turned on my motorcycle and sped off. In under 5 minutes, I spotted a lone figure walking in the rain. I pulled up to the curb, turned off the bike, and ran up to the person._  
_

"Maka-" the person whipped their hand against my face. "Shut up." The person said. It was Maka. I couldn't tell, but it looked like she had been crying.

"Maka? Why are you so upset?" I asked her, rubbing my cheek where she'd slapped my. It hurt. A lot.

"I don't know. Go away." Maka snarled. "Or do you want to get chopped next time instead?" She asked. I immediately scrambled backwards towards my bike.

I watched as she walked away, into the misty haze of rain. Eventually I lost sight of her figure. "Shit." I said, then went back to my bike and got on. I didn't know where I should go. Not school. I guess I'll just go home...or better yet, to Lexie's to wait for her to get home.

I smiled bitterly. this was such a bitter sweet moment. I felt bad for Maka, but I was going to get some from Lexie. What a strange situation...

* * *

**Weeeeeeeelllll then...Soul hasn't gotten the hint that Maka likes him yet. Oh poor Maka. and poor stupid stupid Soul.**

**Soul: I would never just have sex with a girl I just met! I wouldn't ever make Maka cry either! She's my meister! I would protect her!  
Maka: I know you would.  
Me: Awww! So sweet! But remember you lost the bet, so I could make you turn into a giraffe magically for all I care.  
Patty: GIRAFFE!  
Soul: you can have me do anything But don't make me have sex with some chick!  
Me: You hear that? *leans forward, cupping both ears.* That's the amount of fucks that I give.  
Soul: *frowns* I don't hear anything  
Me: Exactly.**

**Until next time, see ya later! Spicy Noodles out!**


	19. The Mystical Ipod 19

**Edit: OMFG! I'm so sorry! I had this entire chapter written, but when i saved it, it decided to tell me that the server wasnt found(i had 2,700 something words mind you!) :/ dammit. so ive kind of been holding a grudge against my laptop. BUT! this story is not on hiatus! IT IS NOT! this is to good to run out of ideas, and this is the farthest Ive ever gotten on any story ive tried to write. THE SHOW MUST GO ON! Ahem...so, heres my original opening**

**Hello little llamas! Im not doing anything right now. But i did manage to get a charamander pokemon! XD! for those who dont know what a charmander is- you know what? Google it. Im too lazy to actually explain. Lawlz! So heres 19 my little llamas! Enjoy!(Happy Stonewalker?)**

* * *

Maka's POV

I was so heartbroken- wait no, wrong! Not heartbroken! I don't know what it was. All I know is that when Soul told me about him and Lexie, I felt horrible...do I like So-?

_Hell no! _I DO NOT like him!

I started off away from the park Soul had found me in towards...home? No, I don't know...I won't go home though that's for sure! Papa would find Soul and whip his ass. Even if i was upset at him, I wouldn't put a death sentence over his head.

I walked for the next twenty minutes in the rain, thoughts racing in and out of my head before I could put a finger on them.

Suddenly, a screech of wheels sounded behind me. I didn't exactly react as normally as I would've. If it was a bunch of creepy kidnappers, I could probably take them, due to the fact that I was trained in hand-to-hand combat.

I vaguely registered the sound of car doors opening behind me, but again, I didn't react. I was too absorbed in my thoughts and emotions over what had just happened.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. '_Okay, I need to take out whoever this is_' I thought, then I whirled around with my hands held out in a chopping motion (**like when karate people chop objects with their hands. i cant figure out how to describe it :/ ...**).

I abruptly stopped. Surprisingly, it wasn't a rapist. It was Tsubaki. Standing a little ways behind her was Liz looking concerned. Sitting in the pick-up truck was Patty, who seemed either not to notice me or even care as to why her sister and friend suddenly stopped the car and got out in the rain.

"Maka? Are you okay? What's wrong? Did Soul do something to you?" Liz and Tsubaki bombarded me with questions. Since I was barely conscious, or it felt like I was anyway, I didn't react. I just stood there motionlessly.

"Oh god. Come on girl. We're having a sleep over." Liz said, coming up to me and grabbing me by the shoulders, then directing me to the truck.

I walked stiffly like a robot towards the back of the pick-up. "Hiya Maka! What's going on?" Patty asked me curiously as I sat down next to her. Liz got in the driver's seat, and Tsubaki got into the passenger side of the truck.

"Well?" Patty asked again more insistently this time. I remained motionless. What was my problem? I'm overreacting! Why can't I just say,"Soul told me about him and Lexie."

"Ugh, he's so insensitive!" Liz said from the front. I looked at her surprised then realized, crap, I must've said that last part out loud!

"I was surprised when he called. He told me that you'd gone AWOL on him." Liz continued.

"Wait- he- he what?!" I said surprised. I watched Liz's head bob up and down, as Patty replied,"Yah, we were driving to the mall to shop for prom, when I heard Soul called big sis! I heard his voice slightly. He sounded upset!" Patty said happily. I looked at the two girls shocked back to reality.

"He was...upset?" I asked again. This time, Tsubaki replied saying,"Yea, we all heard him. Liz had her phone volume turned up really loudly, so I heard most of the conversation. Like Patty said, he sounded upset and worried."

I turned to look out the window at the falling rain. Soul...did he care for me?

_'No,_' I thought, '_Stop acting like a overreactive crybaby! Soul has a _girlfriend!'

"So instead we're going to our house to have a comfort sleep over." Liz said with finality. I snapped out of my thoughts. Sleep over? At Liz and Patty? I flashed back to the last sleepover, which was about a week ago(**yes, i know it wasnt really a week ago. just go with it!**)

_ ' "Who was it?" I heard Liz ask. "Just Kid, Black Star, and Soul." Patty replied dismissively. '_

Hopefully this sleepover won't be like last time.

* * *

Maka's POV

I walked into Liz and Patty's house. It was the exact same as last time, besides all of the sleeping bags, which were piled in a corner, all bundled up.

"So let's get set up!" Liz exclaimed happily. "And Patty, do not let any guys in tonight okay?"

"Okay big sis!"

"So, give me a hand will you Maka? Tsubaki?" Liz asked, as she unfurled the bundle of sleeping bags. We nodded then went to try to detangle the pile.

Eventually, we got everything set up again. It was much like last time except that Tsubaki and Liz were trying to get me to tell them the whole story. Patty was playing the XBox. I heard some guy say something, and Patty snorted.

"No one chokes on tic tacs Killaboi69." She said rolling her eyes. there was silence, then I heard super loud raucous laughter from the head set.

"Maka? What did he do?" Liz asked for the billionth time. I stared glumly at the game Patty was playing. It had a gun with the ammo amount at the bottom. In the top right corner, was a little map like thing with little green triangles on it.

It didn't make sense to me, but apparently it did make sense to Patty because she was screaming,"Go left! Go left!"

"What happened Maka? C'mon just tell us! It can't be that bad!" Liz said.

"Soul told me about him and Lexie going to that little cafe. His voice when he told me..." i mumbled.

"Oh. I guess that is kinda bad..." Liz said. Tsubaki scooted closer to me and embraced me,"Oh Maka. It's okay. guys can be pretty shallow sometimes." She said kindly.

I pulled her arms off of me. "Wait. What do you mean,'Guys can be pretty shallow.'?" I asked. Tsubaki smiled. "It's obvious isn't it? I can see how you act around him Maka. You like Soul."

"But-But I'm dating Kid!" I sputtered.

"Well you better take your pick for one or the other before shit hits the fan." Liz exclaimed walking into the room holding dark blankets. I didn't even notice that she'd left.

"Patty, Tsubaki, could you come here for a second?" She asked. "I got IT ready, and I need you guys."

Tsubaki and Patty nodded, then they both got up and followed Liz to god knows where.

I stood as well, but Liz stopped me. "Not you Maka. Not yet. Go play Ghosts for Patty." She said gesturing to the Xbox.

"Ghosts?" I asked.

"Call of Duty, duh!" She replied rolling her eyes. With that she followed the other two girls. I, meanwhile, was struggling to figure out what the heck I was doing on this game. I cautiously put on the headset like I saw Patty do, and tried to mimic her actions on the controller. When I put on the headset, a array of guy voices flooded my ears.

"Hey ColonelGiraffe, where were you?" Some voice said. I bit my lip, unsure of what to reply.

"Um, this is Maka." I said hesitantly. Immediately this proclamation was followed by silence, then some dude whispering,"We're screwed."

After a while, I warmed up to some of the people on here. I told them I didn't know what I was doing, so two of them started teaching me the basics.

Since I was a fast learner, I soon figured out the controls, and started actually enjoying this violent game. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Maka? Come here for a second, I need you for something very important." I turned around to see Liz standing there. She was dressed in a black cloak that fell to her feet.

"yeah, hold on." I said, knifing someone on the other team.

"Now!" Liz demanded. I sighed, then said into the mic,"Hold on a sec. I got to do something real quick."

i then took off the headset, and set down the controller, and followed Liz upstairs down a hall, then into a dimly lit room.

"This is going to be a quick right?" I asked Turning around to speak to Liz. She wasn't there.

"Liz?" I asked. Suddenly, candles illuminated a small and short path to a dresser which contained...I could see, it was too dark.

"Liz? patty? Tsubaki?" I called out, louder this time.

"Maka Albarn! Step forward to the end of the candlelit path!" Liz call comandingly from somewhere in the darkness. I rolled my eyes."You're kidding me, right?" I concentrated as hard as I could, looking away from the light, until I saw a tall figure, slightly illuminated by the candles.

"Tsubaki, what's going on?" I asked. She didn't say anything, but she did mouth the words, 'Sorry about this. It was Liz's idea.'

"Maka. Step Forward!" Patty said. I rolled my eyes, then walked over to the dresser, which now had a spotlight trained upon it, so I could now see what it was.

It was a Ipod propped up on a velvet pillow, with headphones laying nearby.

"Seriously? An Ipod? Liz, what the heck?" I said skeptically. Liz then stepped into the light, and said,"This is no ordinary Ipod. It's my Ipod."

"Obviously it's yours, and what-?" I started.

"What's so special about it you ask? Well, it plays your song."

"I'm not following you."

Liz sighed. "Alright, I remember about a year ago, I'd dropped the Ipod in a little puddle. It ended up getting busted. Every time I tried to play a song, it played something else. After a while, I bought a new one, but for some reason, I still kept this one. Good thing I did because since I'd dropped it in the puddle, it'd become magical."

"One day, my boyfriend broke up with me because he said he felt guilty. I asked about what, but he didn't say. Eventually, I found out that he'd been cheating. I was really angry. I remember I wanted to get revenge, but I didn't know how. So instead I decided that I should try to calm down. I went to get my Ipod, but it was missing, so I had to use the old one. When I put in the headphones, i put it on shuffle. For a few seconds, it showed the cover of a One Direction album. But then, it switched to a song, I'd never heard before."

"What was the song?" I asked interrupting her flow. She held up a hand.

"I'm getting there. Anyways, it was a song that I'd never heard before it was broken. The song that played...was "Before He cheats" By Carrie Underwood. (**Not sure I got the right song name or artist... :/ **)

"It told me how to get my revenge on his unfaithful, no good, mother trucking, son of a ass-. Anyways, I did what it said, because it described my situation exactly." Liz finished her speech by saying, "Anyways, all you have to do is put the Ipod on shuffle and you'll get a song that advises you of what to do."

"No way in hell! I'm not going to listen to some stupid dumb Ipod!" I argued. Liz rolled her eyes, then replied,"Just...try it. Please?" She adopted a cute puppy face, and looked at me.

I glared at her then finally relented. "Fine. I'll do it." I walked over to the pillow and the Ipod and paused, looking down at it hesitantly. I turned to the others, and they waved me on.

I grabbed the Ipod and the headphones from the pillow and slowly put them in my ears, then turned up the volume. Then, I hit the shuffle button.

At first, I showed a Justin Bieber album, and sported the name,"Boyfriend" But suddenly, it changed. The cover and title was blank, and I heard a familiar song that I couldn't place.

**"Girlfriend" By Avril Lavigne**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 1]_  
_You're so fine_  
_I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_You're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_  
_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_And Hell Yeah_  
_I'm the motherfucking princess_  
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_[Bridge:]_  
_She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 2]_  
_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_  
_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?!_  
_[repeat]_

_[Chorus x2]_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_  
_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

The moment the song ended, the Ipod turned off, so I took out the headphones, and placed them back on the pillow. What did that song mean?

"What was the song?" Liz asked excitedly. I frowned, then replied,"I'm not sure. I think it was...I don't know. I don't listen to music often."

Liz rolled her eyes."What were the words?"

"Hey, Hey, You, You, I don't like your girlfriend-"

"I KNEW IT!" Liz squealed excitedly. "What?" I asked blankly.

"You like Soul! Hey! Hey! You! You!_I don't like your girlfriend! _No way! No way!_I think you need a new one! _Hey! Hey! You! You!_I could be your girlfriend! _It was right again!" Liz squealed again, then did a little jig in a circle chanting, "I knew it! I knew it! I FUCKING knew it!"

"I do not like him!" I said indignantly as Patty joined in Liz's chant,"We knew it!" They said.

"What is there to know? I DON"T LIKE HIM!" I was now yelling as Tsubaki came up behind the two sisters and chanted as well.

"Face the facts Maka! You like Soul Evans!" Liz said. "You lurrrrrvvvvve him!" Patty yelled happily. Tsubaki smiled,"The way you act towards him, its different from us. You _do _like him Maka, even if you can't accept it yet."

With the little dignity I had left from their degrading chanting, I turned on my heel and stormed back down the stairs. I then grabbed my covers from the floor and put them on the same couch Kid and me had slept on before.

I wrapped the comforter around me and stared at the back, and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

10 minutes later, the girls came downstairs quietly. Patty got back to her game where I imagined the voices of the guys reprimanding Patty for being gone for so long. Tsubaki and Liz were busy whispering quietly. They were probably talking about Soul...or me.

I shifted, then sighed deeply. No one noticed my movements though, no one tried to talk to me, so instead I was trapped in my own thoughts, and my conscious.

Did I like Soul? '_No._'

But...the song?'_Merely a coincidence'_

Alright Maka, stop talking to yourself now, and actually sleep.

I stopped the flow of thoughts with some trouble, but I finally managed not to think. My final thought before I fell asleep though was one tiny thought of a white haired boy, with red eyes.

_'So much for not thinking.'_

* * *

**Hi. Yes, I haven't updated in awhile, but as stated before, THIS IS NOT ON HIATUS!**

**Soul:Not on Hiatus my ass, you lazy bitch.  
Me: Don't you ever have anything nice to say?  
Soul: yes I do actually.  
Me: What is it?  
Soul: You look pretty-  
Me: Woah, a compliment?! you've outdone yourself!  
Soul: Ugly  
Me: ...Hawwwwwwwwk-CHOP!  
Soul: (lies on ground, steam rising from the top of his head.)  
Maka & Me: (high-five each other, grinning)**

**Until next time, see ya! Spicy Noodles out!**


	20. Waffle Destroyer 20

**I had no homework, so why not?**

* * *

Soul's POV

I sat up in my bed groaning. I had a sleepless night, because of they party next door. I probably would've told them to shut up, but it was Giriko and his dogs. They're not the type of people you can tell to shut up, and not expect repercussions. I was actually surprised that I woke up for school. That's not like me. But now that I'm awake...it would be useless to try to go back to sleep.

Tossing off the covers, I got up, and left my room. Upon entering the kitchen, I was greeted by the sight of a scantily clad woman, who had purplish hair, and had breasts the size of basketballs, who was sitting at my table. I stopped in my tracks, which was a mistake, because the woman turned in the chair and squealed at me.

"Hi Soul-kun! I missed you!" She said, as she stood up, and embraced me in a boob smothering hug. I immediately started pulling away from the psychotic lady.

"Whoa there," I said as I stumbled away from her grasp,"What. The. Hell?! Who are you?" I demanded as calmly as I could. I was trying my hardest not to stare at her barely concealed breasts.

The woman sighed."Oh Souly, don't you remember me? Blair? Maka's friend?" She asked hopefully. I paused, then thought back to a few months ago(**sorry if i have the time periods mixed up.**). Then it hit me.

Maka. Motorcycle. My house. Her creepy transforming cat woman. How the hell could I forget a knockout like that?!I shook my head,'_You're losing your touch Soul._' I thought.

Suddenly, Blair's boobs filled my vision, and I tripped backwards into a wall. "Damn! Don't do that!" I said, as I pushed myself off of the wall. Blair put on a pout face and said,"Are you going to make breakfast or not Soul? I'm starving!"

I glared at the half nude woman. Even if I would _love _to get in between her legs, firstly, she's Maka's...cat? I have no idea what you'd call Blair. Secondly, she _broke into my house_. There is absolutely no way in hell I'd ever have sex with a chick who broke into my house. No matter how sexy she was. No matter how turned on I was becoming...

I grit my teeth, then said "I'll make breakfast,"Blair smiled happily,"But not for you," Blair's smile turned into a frown," Unless you tell me how you found my apartment." I finished as her frown deepened. Randomly, she broke into a grin.

"I left your apartment when you tossed me outside. I _was _going to try to find Maka's house again, but I forgot how to get to her house. Since I wasn't to far from your home, I came back and have been hanging around as a cute cat, scavenging food from your pleasant neighbors. Ugh I hate scavenging."Blair grimaced, then continued,"Because I got tired of getting cat food(Blair gagged)I changed back into a human and got inside your house and spent the night. FYI and BTW, you should really lock your front door." She smiled.

"Now, how about breakfast Soul-kun?" She looked at me and bent over, her boobs almost spilling out of her small shirt. Then she batted her eyelashes at me.

I rolled my eyes."Sure, why not?" I said. She squealed, then bounced into my living room gleefully.

"Creepy sexy kitty lady breaks into guy's house, instead of calling the cops, he cooks her breakfast." I mumbled. This sounded like some sort of cheesy story plot.

"Did you say something Soul-kun?" She called to me. "Nope." I called back, then got work on breakfast.

* * *

Maka's POV

I stretched, yawning widely. I sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. Ugh. I hate mornings.

"Makaaa! Breakfast!" I heard Liz's singsong voice float out of the kitchen. I groaned.

"No..." I muttered, as I trailed off, sleep taking over. Suddenly, a pillow was shoved in my face, and I couldn't breathe.

"Get off of me!" I snarled into the pillow. The pillow was removed, and I peered into the happy face of Patty. "Patty are you trying to kill me?" I asked, more tiredly the angry. Patty giggled.

"No, but you seem like a deep sleeper, so why not smother you 'til your body decides, 'Wake up or you'll die!'? It's a good training on your reaction time." She said grinning, then flounced into the kitchen."Breakfast is ready, by the way!" Patty called back. I mumbled darkly about stupid waffles, then got up and went into the kitchen.

Tsubaki and Liz were already there at the table, whispering and eating. Patty was happily shoveling food into her mouth. Honestly, Black Star's starting to rub off on her.

Suddenly, Liz noticed me. "Oh thank god you're awake!" She said in a normal voice,"I thought we'd have to whisper forever!"

"So,...you feel any different about last night?" She asked in a tentative voice. I glared at her.

"No, I don't. I Do. Not. Like. Soul! In any way other than a good friend!" I snapped. Liz shrugged.

"Okay, just keep telling yourself that." She said in a maddeningly superior voice. I felt anger bubbling up in me, so instead of talking, which would lead to a fight with my friends(and poor Tsubaki looked really uncomfortable already), I would take out my anger on the freshly made, golden, buttery, waffles.

I grabbed one, and proceeded to jab at it forcefully. Liz continued to chatter animatedly to Tsubaki who would occasionally chime in with her own opinion. Patty was playing a game on a iPad.

I quickly finished up my waffle(his waffle friends would have nightmares of the terror they saw, which was me), and went to get dressed for school.

I dashed up the stairs into Liz and Patty's room, and grabbed some extra clothes. After I got dressed, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki came in with all the blankets from downstairs. I tried to scoot past them, but Patty grabbed my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going? If you're here at _our _house with no extra clothes, then we'll find something..._sexy_ for you." Patty said gleefully.

"Wait- I'm not-!" I started, but Patty dragged me over to a horrendous looking outfit. It was horrible, I didn't want to wear it-

Suddenly Liz laughed evilly."Yes Maka. You. Are. Wearing. That. Outfit!" Then with that, the trio converged upon me.

* * *

Soul's POV

I got off my bike, and turned off the engine tiredly.

Blair had me cooking endless food for her. She kept complimenting me on my cooking skills, and then requesting more. Whenever I said no, she'd pout, and reveal those full breasts, and then I would cave. I burned myself about a thousand million times on different pots and pans. When I said that I had to clean up, because I had to go to school, Blair told me confidently,'_Don't worry Soul-kun! I'll clean it up for you!_' I was worrying about the disaster that I would come home to later. Today was one of those rare days where I was happy that I was in school.

Suddenly, a black SUV pulled up to the curb, and my friends Black Star and Kid stepped out. I grinned then walked over to the pair.

"YAHOO! YOU'RE GOD HAS ARRIVED LOWLY ONES! FEAR THE NIGHT NO MORE!" Black Star yelled. As per usual, everyone on the grounds ignored him.

Kid smiled at me. "Hello Soul. Having a good day so far?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I had to cook breakfast for my new roommate who's a cat/human. Her name is Blair."

"What-?" Kid began, but promptly closed his mouth when I gave him a look that plainly said,'Don't ask.'

Just then, another car pulled to the curb near us. It was Liz and Patty's car, which happened to be a red camaro, with blacked out windows. I turned to greet the sisters, but instead, I saw Tsubaki come out from the vehicle. I raised my eyebrows at her as she replied to my expression,"We had a spur-the-moment sleepover."

"Oh" Was all I said. Liz and Patty finally got out of the camaro, and walked over to me. "Heyyyyyy Soul!" Patty greeted happily.

"Hey Patty." I replied. I then nodded at Liz,"How's it going Liz?" I asked. She shrugged,"Good I guess." She then seized Patty and Tsubaki and started walking away from her open car.

"C'mon Maka! Let's go or you'll be late!" Liz called over her shoulder. The car turned off suddenly, and I heard it lock. Then, I saw a foot step out of the car, and Maka stepped outside-

Holy. Fucking. Shit.


	21. Maka's Sexy Style 21

**Hai doodz! Here's 21! Again, sorry for the long interval between the chapters. I have to deal with life...:/ and homework. XD Before this chapter commences though, I want to thank you guys for all you reviews and support! I read every review and they give that boost of confidence that my story's not a total fail. 64 reviews! SO MANY! Again, Thank you guys so much! Enjoy, my little llamas!**

* * *

Maka's POV

I heard Liz call to me," C'mon Maka! Let's go or you'll be late!" I gulped nervously. I felt way, _way _too exposed in this outfit. It was too revealing for my taste. So much of my skin was bare and was open for the world to see. The worst thing was that before school, Liz went to the store and bought me a _push-up bra_! And she forced me to wear it! I could feel the wind on all of my bare flesh. It was uncomfortable. Especially when I stepped reluctantly out of the car, and into the world.

Soul;s POV

"Wh-..." I stopped my words. DAMN! Maka looked fine! Seeing her in those clothes brought back memories of when I first saw her, and when I wanted to get in between her legs.

She was wearing a red top that revealed much more cleavage than normal. Her boobs seemed larger too. The shirt was a bit too short, and every time she moved, the shirt moved up a bit, and I could see her stomach. Around her neck, she wore a black and red beaded necklace that complimented her clothes. Her legs were clad in a black mini skirt that was shorter than what she'd normally wear. And it gripped her waist showing off Every. Single. Fucking. Curve. For her shoes, she was wearing black cowboy boots. On the heel of the shoes, they were bright red, basically screaming at every person who saw her shoes," 'Look at my ass!' "

It was almost too much, but then I saw her face and I lost it completely._  
_

Her normally pig-tailed hair was set around her shoulders in light waves of gold. She was wearing a bit of black mascara and black eye liner, and a tad bit of blush. Other than that, she wore no make-up...except for her lips. Her lips were a bright red. They looked almost plush and soft. And finally her eyes glowed a dazzling fiery bright emerald green.

I had to remind myself to breath.

"_How do you breath again?_" I asked my self stupidly.

_"Dumb-ass. You don't need to remember how to breath. It should just happen._" I thought to myself.

"_Well, it's not happening, and you're slowly blacking out...-_" Black spots danced before my eyes, and I gulped in air before I could pass out.

Maka followed the girls uncertainly towards the school. When she reached Kid, Black Star, and me, she waved and said,"Umm...hi there..." I looked over at Black Star, who was grinning and giving her thumbs-up, and Kid, who's jaw was gaping open.

I was the only one who replied,"Hey Maka. you're looking _fine_." Maka blushed, but she still glared at me with her fiery green eyes.

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." She said warningly.

I grinned,"Maybe, maybe not." I said shrugging. Maka glared even more at me, then grabbed a large book from her bag that she was holding.

"No, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it-" I started, but to no avail.

"MAKA CHOP!" She yelled, then slammed the book down onto my skull. I yelped in pain,"God DAMN!" I yelled. "Why-?"

"Don't ever think sexual thoughts about me Soul Evans, or there'll be much worse pain than a chop to the head." She said innocently then started walking off, with a bit more confidence than before.(This entire time, Kid has been in shock at her sexiness, and Black Star was appreciating Maka's long legs.)

"How do you know that I was thinking sexually of you?! I was thinking how nice you looked!" I called to her indignantly.

Maka called back over her shoulder saying," I could see your expression when I stepped out of the car. You were having the same thoughts as you were when you first met me. And I know for a fact that since you're a guy, your first thought when you met me was about if I was a virgin or how you'd like to get some, or something along those lines."

My jaw dropped. How the hell did she figure out that I'd thought about how awesome it would be sleeping with her?!

Apparently that damned girl can read minds now...

* * *

_Time Skip to Miss Marie's class_

Maka's POV

I had chopped at least a dozen people today. They were people that I didn't even know, and all of them were guys. Each of them would check me out then say some cheesy pick-up line, or say something about my body; and then I'd proceed to chop them to high Hell. I was currently sitting in Miss Marie's classroom, with a constant stream of chuckles coming from behind me.

"Hey sexy...why don't you come here-?"

_CHOP!_

I whirled around, book in hand, and whacked him over the head. The guy crumpled to the ground, unmoving. "Faggety slut." I mumbled, as I put the large book in my backpack. I was really starting to wish I hadn't agreed to wear this.

"Maka? Do you know the answer?" I looked up at Miss Marie, who was staring expectantly at me.

"Erm...What was the question?" I asked, my face slowly turning scarlet. Miss Marie shook her head," Please come see me after class, Miss Albarn."

The entire class erupted into gasps. Oh Shit...

I sunk down lower in my desk, my face slowly turning redder by the second. Everyone was staring openly at me, shocked expressions on my face.

The remainder of the class I ignored the quiet cat-calls and wolf-whistles in an effort to pay attention. But I was finding it hard.

"Hey babe, you wanna go out tonight? We could go all night long baby-"

"Leave her alone." A voice interrupted. I turned around to see...Soul? He was lounging in a desk to the left of the creepy guys.

"What? Leave her alone? Why the hell would you care? You can obviously see how flat-chested she is, so why-?"

"Maka's my friend, and I take care of my friends. If I didn't, how uncool would that be?" Soul said casually. The guy rolled his eyes, then turned back to me.

"Maka's a pretty name-" He started.

"Leave her the fuck alone dumbass." Soul said in a annoyed voice that said, I-couldn't-care-less-about-the-blonde-but-your-a-d ick-so-I'm-going-to-do-something.

I blinked at Soul. What brought on this sudden bout of protectiveness?

"Well, well, well! Is Soul Evans establishing some feelings of love for another girl?!" The boy said. Next to him, his friend snorted.

"Wouldn't be a surprise if he did. Though I wouldn't call it _love_, probably more of sexual desire. He just wants in the blonde's pants." The boy sniffed in disdain, "Your standards have lowered alot Evans. At least bang a girl with a little rack!"

I heard Soul's breath catch, then he turned ever so slowly to glare at the obnoxious boy. I flinched at his glare and so did the guy. His expression was unlike I've ever seen before. His normally red eyes were even redder(Was that even possible?) and a fire seemed to rage beneath of his gaze.

"Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you, you piece of shit." Soul snarled.

Suddenly the bell rang, shocking Soul and the 2 other guys out of their little arguement. The two boys glowered at Soul, and he suddenly smiled a creepy shark-toothed smile at them.

"Have a nice day." He said happily. Whoa, talk about bipolar...

Just then I remembered, Miss Marie wanted to see me. "Maka, could you come here?" She asked, studying a paper. I gulped then shuffled through the last remaining students, towards Miss Marie. I stopped in front of her desk feeling apprehensive. What was going to happen?

Suddenly, Miss Marie cleared her throat then looked up. "I've noticed that you seem very..." Miss Marie paused," Inattentive today. Is there any reason why that'd be?"

A wolf-whistle sounded behind me. "I enjoyed the view throughout class! You've got a nice ass!" I clenched my teeth together in a effort not to turn around and chop the hormonal guy to high hell.

Miss Marie nodded,"I see. Well, I can't control the way you dress but...I'd advise that you try to avoid tight or revealing clothes." I blushed, then replied "I didn't choose these clothes, my friends did. You see I was-"

"Let me guess. You spent the the night at your friend's house, you had no clothes, then your friend forced you into this outfit."

I blinked surprised. "Yea, how did you know?" I asked. Miss Marie smiled at me.

"I was a girl like you once. I was made fun off for being flat-chested, but now look at me! I'm confident, and have a boyfriend! I-!" Miss Marie stopped. "Ignore that last part. Well, you get the point. Now, run along to your next class Maka."

"Wait, you-? _Boyfriend?" _I asked incredulously. Miss Marie shook her head fiercely, and then dragged and shoved me unceremoniously out of the classroom.

"Bye Maka!" Then she slammed the door. The moment I was shoved out the door, I tripped over my own feet, and fell into someone's arms. I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid to face the person. Oh death, how embarrassing!

"Wow Maka, I didn't take you for a klutz. You're normally very coordinated." A familiar voice said. I sighed in relief, then looked up.

"Hey Soul." I said. He helped me stand up, and held on to me slightly longer than he had to. '_Stop it Maka. You're starting to believe that stupid Ipod song.'_

"Earth to Maka? You in there?" I snapped out off my thoughts as Soul knocked on my forehead. I shoved his hand away.

"Stop it Soul. Do you want to get chopped?" I asked. Soul rolled his eyes, but I could see how he was more wary now. "Now what did you say?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with Lexie. She asked me to ask you. She said something about, "your friends should be my friends"."

"Um..." I paused. Would I be alone shopping with her? I didn't really like her, and it'd be hard to mask my hatred for her if I was. And I really didn't even like shopping.

"So, you up for it?" Soul asked impatiently.

"I-"

"Of course she is!" I turned around to see Lexie flouncing towards us. She stopped next to Soul, and pressed her large boobs against his arm.

"Hey babe." She said kissing him. "Who doesn't like shopping?" Lexie was dressed in a skin tight tee shirt, and shorts that definitely didn't qualify as shorts in my eyes.

"So, tomorrow then? 4:00? Great, see you then!" Lexie said. With that she bounced off again, wagging her behind at Soul. Soul was busy trying not to look like he cared, but failed.

I rolled my eyes. Men. They're all the same.

"Well see you later Maka." Soul said, with a dreamy look on his face. I nodded stiffly, annoyed at his lack of awareness.

"Maka!" Again, my name was called from somewhere down the hall(**that rhymes!...well kind of. XD**). I turned around once more to see Liz panting tiredly.

"Hey, we're going shopping tomorrow with Lexie. Were you invited?" She asked.

"Yea, thank god! I thought that she only invited me." I said relieved.

"Nope. She invited me, Patty, and Tsubaki too. By the way, how's that outfit working for you?" Liz asked.

Just then, I felt a hand brush against my butt. "Hey! What the fuck?!" I screeched, then slammed a book down into the skull of a certain blue-haired boy.

"Owww! Maka, I didn't mean to-!"

**_CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!_**

Black Star crumpled down to the floor, knocked out cold, with a swollen head. "Maybe you over did it...just maybe a bit." Liz said looking at the unconscious Black Star. I brushed off the book, and studied the boy on the floor.

"Maybe I did kind of over do it, but...he touched my butt!" I protested. Liz chuckled, "You'll get used to it. Some day." She said, then walked off.

"Wait!", I called to her retreating figure," You make it sound like I'm going to be wearing this more often!"

"You certainly are!" Liz yelled back. I stared shocked at this new revelation. She better not be serious...

* * *

**Black Star & Soul: I would never go for a flat chested girl like her!  
****Maka: What did you say *holds up book*  
Soul: I said nothing.  
Black Star: I said I would never go for a flat chested girl like her!  
Me: Big mistake Star...  
Maka: _Makaaa..._  
Black Star: Oh shi-!  
Maka: CHOP!  
Me: *laughs* Never insult a girl. Especially a girl with a hardback book. *high-fives Maka* Nice one.  
Maka: *blows on the smoking book* Thanks Hawk.  
**

**Yeah, I have nothing of any importance to say. I'm just really bored. Hmmmm...I'm always bored. I need a life. XD!**

**Until next time, see ya later! Spicy Noodles out!**


End file.
